Te amare siempre (NaruHina)
by kaori yuna
Summary: NaruHina Ella: una joven timida y retraida que padece un dolor eterno...El: un joven sin sentido de amor por la vida...Ambos: sufren es silencio intentando sobrevivir a una vida que no les pertenece...Juntos: encontraran gracias al hilo rojo del destino el verdadero significado y valor de la vida, aun perdiendo lo que mas quieren, pero que sera un sentimiento eterno
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola¡ de nuevo aqui con un nuevo proyecto para ustedes, esta vez se trata de una historia para los fans del naruhina debo advertirles que sera un historia con bastante drama, me inspire en una cancion muy melancolica de ahi el resultado, quiero tambien agragar que no soy fan del naruhina pero esta vez lo hago para un amigo que es amante de esta pareja, matt.. espero que esta historia te guste y no me odies... de nuevo :), _**

**_tambien debo decir que se me ocurrio en un momento muy hermoso de mi vida, donde veo la vida de una forma mas profunda, espero que los review's de este pequeño prologo me animen a escribir el primer capitulo muchas racias por leer y sin mas les dejo la historia.._**

**_(declainer: los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen son del gran maestro kishimoto, la historia sin en cambio es completamente mia...)_**

**_"Amar Es Para Siempre"_**

**_Prologo..._**

«_ a veces el amor es tan distante, y no es que la otra persona no te ame, si no es imposible el estar a su lado, mas es una mor que permenecera eterno __»_

**.**

**.**

**.**

recorria la playa con los pies descalzos sintiendo como el calor y la suavidad de la arena le acariciaba los pies, la brisa resoplaba humeda rosando su cara con suavidad, revolviendo su cabello azualado, se detuvo, frente a ella habia una pequeña concha de color rosado se coloco en cunclillas y la roso con la punta de los dedos, recargando su barbilla en sus rodillas, suspiro... se levanto y sintio de su cuello pendular un dije, en realidad era una conchita rosada tal como la que habia encontrado con algunos caracoles como rrelleno al collar, levanto la perlada mirada observando con nostalgia que el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, era hermoso pero a la vez el dolor que le causaba esa escena le oprimia el corazon,

si tan solo...estuvieras aqui...— susurro, con temblor en los labios, queriendo retener el llanto, — no volvere a llorar, yo...te hice una promesa...— decia acercandose a la orilla de la playa sintiendo como la marea comenzaba a subir mojandole los pies, camino mas y mas al centro del agua donde sus pies aun tocaran la superficie de la arena, se sento abrazando sus rodillas mirando ahora la luna que resplandecia en el cielo, sintiendo la brisa y el agua jugar con su ropa y su cabello, habia prometido no volver a llorar pero, en aquel momento su corazon gritaba sentia que el dolor le quemaba la piel, una lagrima broto de su ojo derecho levanto el rostro, el agua le salpico el rostro enjuagandole las lagrimas que se mezclaron saladas con la espuma del mar,

vacio era lo que la embargaba, sin el ya nada tenia sentido, pero algo en el fondo de su "corazon" le obligaba a seguir adelante, si el habia sacrificado tanto por ella, al menos merecia verla feliz, aun en la distancia que eternamente los separaria, aun asi el podia besar sus labios a escondidas, rosar su piel en la oscuridad de la noche y acariciarle el cabello antes de dormir, — por que naruto?... por que tenia que ser asi?, nunca pensaste en el dolor que yo sentiria?, jamas te importo lo que yo sentia, aunque de no ser por ti, yo jamas habria vuelto a sentir... arigatou — dijo con una pequeña sonrisa cerrando los ojos sintiendo esta vez la brisa sobre sus labios, algo que le causo un tierno sonrojo, se sonrojo como hacia meses lo habria hecho, desde que lo conocio, el le cambio la vida, ella le dio un motivo para vivir, todo habria sido perfecto, lo habria sido, pero pese a toda circunstancia su hilo rojo del destino estara siempre unido, su corazon sera siempre uno...

**.**

**.**

**.**

... la vista, la vista comienza a nublarse, todo se ve atra vez de un kaleidoscopio de mil colores, los sonidos se hacen sordos, la respiracion se le acorta y se asfixia, esta sola, trastabilla y choca con el tocador, de nuevo esa opresion en el pecho que la sofoca, duele... duele demaciado, ya no puede mas la luz se vuelve mas brillante y comienza a ceder, el dolor poco a poco se desvanece, se siente ligera mas ligera, cada vez mas, hay una luz, es tan hermosa... estira su mano, su vista se aclara poco a poco intenta alcanzar la bella luz, su mano se estira mas y sus dedos sienten la tibieza de la luz, no...no...que sucede la luz se aleja?, no ella es arrastrada, un choque electrico, siente de nuevo aquella asfixia y la opresion en el pecho regresa, escucha voces sus ojos estan pesados, intenta abrirlos sus braos pesan intenta moverlos, es inutil...

al fin logra abrir los ojos, los parpados le pesan voltea a su derecha, y hay miles aparatos de notificacion para signos vitales, ese aturdiente " beep...beep...beep..." que retumba en su cabeza se siente mareada la vista de nuevo es borrosa por la pesadez, pero logra vislumbrar la silueta de alguien al fondo de la habitacion, sus labios se abren para llamarle tiene la boca seca, — na...ru...to — las palabras salen forzadas y la tos llega, el rubio que estaba al fondo se levanta de sobresalto y se acerca a ella — tra-tranquila hina chan todo esta bien ahora.. tte'bayo — dice fingiendo energia pero con una sonrisa sincera de tranquilidad al ver que ha vuelto en si...

**.**

**.**

**.**

las lagrimas brotan desesperadas de sus perlados ojos se cubre el rostro sonrojado por el llanto, — pero...pero que te he echo yo?, por que quieres irte?, acaso hice algo malo? — cuestionaba la peliazul, pero el rubio solo le daba la espalda, no pronunciaba palbra ella intento acercar su mano para rosar su brazo pero el comenzo a caminar hacia la ventana de la pequeña cabaña que daba a la playa, — hinata, esto es lo mejor, para ambos...— no podia verla a los ojos y no era por otra cosa si no por que no podia permitirle ver cuanto le dolia aquella decision...

la tristeza le invadia, no podia creerlo, justo en aquel momento, la confusion era demaciado fuerte, era desesperante sentir esa sensacin, como es que algo que la hacia tan feliz podia estarla torturando ahora de tal manera, no entendia, que era lo que ella habia echo mal para que el la tratara de tal modo, — prometeme algo hina...— de nuevo la llamaba hina?, que clase de estupido juego era este?, por que?, — que es lo quieres que te prometa? — suspiro cansada entre sollozos, naruto tomo una bocanada de aire y sonrio, — quiero que me prometas que aunque ya no estemos juntos, seras feliz, viviras plenamente y disfrutaras al maximo cada instante, cumpliras tu sueño, haras una familia y muy muy en el fondo guardaras un pequeño lugar para mi en tu...corazon — musito con aire de nostalgia y apreto el puño para luego voltear con esa amplia sonrisa que tanto le caracterizaba — a nosa...lo haras hinata chan, verdad que si, tte'bayo? —

sus palabras se calvaron en su fragl pecho como un millon de espadas destrozando su corazon, nada podia doler mas de eso estaba segura, y entonces, volvio a escuchar su voz — ah y algo mas... nunca volveras a llorar, siempre veras el lado bueno y sonreiras como si no hubiera un mañana — ella quedo helada como podia tener tal cinismo y ahora que mas lo necesitaba, el sabia que a ella no le restaba mucho tiempo de vida sin embargo, la estaba dejando, le estaba arrebatando el unico motivo por el que ella querria seguir viva, no tenia consideracion, era un idiota, un completo idiota insensible...

**.**

**.**

**.**

por fin estaba en la sala de recuperacion, la operacion habia sido un exito, pensaron que no habria un donador, despues de todo era un organo dificil, pero llego, kami sama los habia escuchado, ahi se encontraba ella en recuperacion, estaba deprimida, para que seguir viviendo si el no estaria a su lado, para que?... la uerta retumbo tres veces antes de ser abierta, un moreno de ojos negros se asomo tras esta — veo que al fin despiertas — decia con un tono burlon — creimos que te gustaba hacernos esperar — sonrio, algo bastante raro viniendo del uchiha, tomo asiento al lado de la cama y levanto la fria mirada clavandola en la peliazul quien lo miro con una ceja arqueada y titubeo al hablar — qu-que sucede u-uchiha san? — cuestiono el solo se encogio de hombros y suspiro, suspiro?, oh si habia soltado un suspiro de resisgnacion, — me alegra que te encuentees mejor hinata, no quiero sonar grosero pero tengo algo de prisa, solo vine a dejarte algo que naruto dejo para ti — su nombre resono en los oidos de ella, y apreto los labios con rabia, — no quiero nada que sea de el — espeto con indiferencia fingida pues en el fondo aun le dolia su recuerdo — hmp... pues aunque no quieras tendras contigo siempre algo suyo, — dijo el moreno ntre dientes — toma esto es lo que dejo, — el chico le entrego una cajita dorada dentro contenia una foto de ellos justos en ese atardecer al pie de la playa, el collar que el mismo le habia forjado con caracoles y una cocha de mar rosada, una rosa seca pero que aun mantenia su forma, la primera que el le habia regalado, y una carta, hinata estab conmocionada de nuevo sintio un fuerte dolor en el pecho pero no era fisico era emocional desdoblo el papel y comenzo a leer... _mi amada hinata..._ y asi como cada linea clavaba una estaca en su corazon una lagrima caia sobre aquel papel anaranjado, el color favorito de naruto ... _sonrie siempre que yo siempre estare a tu lado... _ finalizo la carta sn poder respirar como es que habia sido tan idiota, el... el era un idiota pero un idiota que la amaba...

**.**

**.**

**.**

se levanto de aquel lugar donde admirando a la luna su recuerdo regresaba, y la envolvia, la brisa era su medio, sonrio limpiando l resto de las lagrimas, se despidio del mar y de aquella playa con un suspiro, acaricio la conchita pendulante en su cuello y sonrio, — siempre estare a tu lado, mi amado — a lo lejos un jeep hacia sonar el clacson — hina cha es hora¡— gritaban a la par una rubia y su pelirosa amiga, haciendo gran estruendo, ella asintio a lo lejos con la cabeza y volvio su vista al mar — hasta sempre, por siempre y en la eternidad... naruto kun...— y dicho esto corrio hasta el pequeño auto donde el uchiha que iba al volante la miro con orgullo — el estaria orgulloso de ti hinata — sonrio encendiendo el motor y poniendo en marcaha el vehiculo,

ella se despedia de aquella playa que vio nacer su amor, y que le dio el regalo mas grande que nadie le hubiese dado, ese chico rebelde e impulsivo, le habia regalado una nueva oportunidad de ser alguien mejor y cumplir sus sueños pero sobre todo de sonreir de nuevo...

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Gracias a todos por leer hasta el final ojala les haya gustado y espero poder subir el primer capitulo lo antes posible, pero eso depende claro de los reviews que me anime a hacerlo... **_

_**matta nee¡ nos leemos en la proxima...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_hola a todos de nuevo , pues aqui trallendoles el primer capitulo de esta historia, aun no decido cunatos capitulos abarcara segun se desarrolle vere si son d como el anterior, primero que nada quiero darle las gracias a las lindas personitas que se dieron el tiempo de leer mi historia y me han dejado sus reviews, muchas gracias por animarme y me alegra que les haya gustado mi historia, me siento feliz de ser interesante XD bueno pues sin mas aqui esta..._**

**_declainer: los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen, la historia sin en cambio es completa e integramente mia._**

**_CRUCE DE CAMINOS..._**

**_Aveces encontramos la esperanza de seguir, solo con vernos en la mirada de esa persona que es especial en nosotros, aun si no lo somos para ese alguien nos alimenta su simple existencia..._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**S**e encontraba parada en la estacion del tren, llevaba puesto un suave vestido blanco de tirantes ligeramente entallado en la parte superior que desde el pecho caia suelto sin vuelo, unas sandalias primaverales que se ataban en varios lazos al rededor de sus pantorrillas, un sueter rosado atado solo por el primer boton y el cabello recogido en una trenza tejida con un liston rosado en un gran moño al final de esta, sus manos frente a su regazo sostenian el portafolios, suspiro... aquel seguro seria uno de esos dias aburridos, de los que por cierto disfrutaba, la tranquilidad reinaba no era una estacion muy concurrida, asi que se sento en la banca para esperar el tren, saco un libro y lo abrio justo en donde lo adornaba un bello separador del que colgaba una pequeña conchita de mar, comenzo a leer, pronto el tren llego, se levanto y entro en el vagon que estaba casi vacio tomo asiento, y pudo ver como un joven forzaba las puertas antes de cerrarse para no quedarse atras...

el rubio llebaba un morral negro cruzado, una especie de gabardina blanca con flamas bordadas en la tela y una banda negra en su cabeza atada que caia en dos largos lazos, era bastante atractivo, pero su actitud tan maligna que denotaba por los poros le causo algo de miedo, el la miro de reojo al percatarse de que lo estaba ,mirando, ella se sonrojo sobremanera y escondio la cara tras el libro que aun llevaba abierto, una...dos...cinco estaciones al fin sono la ultima parada, el chico bajo haciendo un gran estruendo, mas de una chica murmuro ante su presencia y el no dudo en pedirle su numero de telefono, hinata solo suspiro, bajo del tren y se dirigio por los callejones que la sacaban a la calle principal donde se encontraban las puertas de konoha, su preparatoria,

caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, a paso lento y sin prestar mucha atencion en lo que hacia, iba hundida en su pensamiento, subia las escaleras cuando de la nada sintio un fuerte golpe cayo dos o tres escalones abajo, apreto los ojos al sentir que caia pero el gran golpe final nunca llego, abrio lentamente los perlados ojos y se miro sonrojada de manera indescriptible al ver que un chico la tenia sujeta de la cintura, ese momento la ensordecio, no podia reaccionar, se quedo perdida en lo profundo de esa azul mirada, era lo mas hermoso que habia visto jamas, — estas bien? — se ecucho decir y entonces reacciono, — go-gomenasai...— susurro desviando la mirada y poniendose de pie completamente apenada le ofrecio mas de una reverencia, el la miro confundido — tranquila no es para tanto, solo deberias tener mas cuidado — y dicho esto dio la vuelta dejando a la chica sin palabras, suspiro, se encamino de nuevo a su salon, pensando en esa mirada profunda que sin duda guardaba gran dolor, al entrar en el aula todos conversaban y jugueteaban como niños pequeños, una rubia y una pelirosa saludaron estruendosamente con un grito al unisono — ohayo¡ hina chan¡— decian agitando las manos al tiempo que sonreian, la ojiperla se acerco con una sonrisa y una mirada timida — ohayou gozaimasu — dijo en una reverencia mirando con alegria a sus compañeras, — vaya que linda estas hoy, hace tiempo que no te veiamos asi de animada, —comento la pelirosa con una gran sonrisa — si es verdad sakura, creo que fue desde el verano pasado que la vimos tan contenta — contenta?, no, resignada era la palabra correcta, siempre seria lo mismo su vida no tenia gran sentido, desde la muerte de su madre en aquel accidente ella habia quedado muy afectada, eso sin contar que su padre la odiaba y su hermana era una pesada, pero sonrio, queria que ese verano fuera especial, tenia un presentimiento de que algo bueno podia ocurrirle, para variar,

tomo su lugar despues de que entrara la profesora — buen dia chicos — buen dia kurenai sensei, recitaron todos en coro levantados y ofreciendo una reverencia, — gracias pueden sentarse, ahora quiero darles un aviso, habra un nuevo integrante en nuestra clase, su familia se acaba de mudar a shibuya as que demosle una calida bienvenida, adelante puedes pasar — dijo la mujer extendiendo la mano con la vista a la puerta, hinata quedo anonadada al ver ante ella la figura conosida, era el chico de la estacion del tren, el mismo que habia evitado su caida en las escaleras, esto no era casualidad, pero su perspectiva cambio cuando el se presento, — hola soy naruto uzumaki, me gustan las chicas hermosas y mi meta en la vida es ser el mayor yakusa de esta ciudad — su sonrisa se dibujo explendorosa de oreja a oreja, y su mirada reflejaba decision, toda la clase murmuro, incluso las chicas que estaban detras de la ojiperla suspiraron — parece un chico interesante — dijo la rubia — los hombres peligrosos son tan sexy's — suspiro la pelirosa hinata solo lo miraba extaciada, — hmp... — se escucho al fondo del salon, el chico mas popular de toda la escuela hacia su aparicion, — naruto, cuanto tiempo sin verte, y veo que sigues siendo un "dobe" — musito con burla, — ha, pero si eres tu "teme" no crei encontrarte en este lugar — el silencio se hizo presente y fue roto por la profesora quien continuo, — espero, que todos le den el recibimiento que se merece — y dio la vuelta al pizarron, el rubio camino y termino azotandose contra la ultima banca justamente tres bancas en fila a la de hinata,todos lo miraban con repudio, su forma de vestir, sus gestos todo era terrible, habia firmado su sentencia de rechazo,

bien ahora este año el proyecto lo realizaran en parejas asi que por favor, escojan a su compañero y pasen las siguientes hojas, — todos corrieron a encontrarse con sus amigos incluso ino y sakura se unieron para esa tarea, sasuke se acerco a hinata quien ya hacia inmovil en su banca, sabia que ella no era muy popular asi que estaba destinada a estar sola en el proyecto como cada año, o tal vez la escogerian como ultima opcion, suspiro, fue entonces que una fria mirada se poso sobre ella, — hey hyuuga crees que tu...— pero fue interrumpido por la voz del chico nuevo, — entonces lo hare solo, bah¡, quien necesita amigos, — hinata lo miro con ligera nostalgia, reconocia esa mirada, era la misma que tenia ella desde que murio su madre — sumimasen, uchiha san pero ya tengo planes para mi proyecto, lo lamento — el moreno la miro con recelo, por que siempre estava evitandolo? Acaso era tan ciega para no darse cuenta que el le prestaba atencion?, quizas era el echo de que ella lo rechazaba lo que la volvia mas interesante, le gustaban los retos, — hmp... como quieras — dio la vuelta y no tardo mas dos segundos en que al preguntar quien queria ser su compañero le lloviera una fila de jovencitas, "locas fans" murmuro entre dientes,

el salon habia quedado ausente de ruido, solo se encontraban tres personas, hinata quien no se movia de su pupitre, naruto y la profesora, — hasta mañana, — murmuro la mujer adulta y cerrando su portafolios salio del aula, el silencio incomodo aparecio, naruto seguia desparramado en la banca mirando por la ventana, hinata lo miraba a el por el rabillo del ojo entonces el se levanto de la silla jalando su mochila dejando un gran desorde a su paso, pero antes de que saliera una voz apenas audible lo detuvo — naruto san¡ — se ecucho en el eco vacio del salon — eh? — viro el chico un poco mas de tres cuartos de perfil —que pasa? — pregunto con indiferencia — etto...— el sonrojo en su rostro aparecio y tartamudeo un poco al hablar, era una joven extremadamente timida y no acostumbraba familiarizar con la gente menos a tener una conversacion con un chico, — si tu quieres...— trago saliva y apreto los puños mirando al suelo — yo podria ser tu compañera en el proyecto de la profesora — naruto la miro y fruncio el ceño con molestia — no necesito... tu lastima¡— dijo apretando el puño con la mirada al suelo y soltando un gruñido rechinando los dientes — n-no, en absoluto naruto san no es mi intencion, yo...es solo que... yo tampoco tengo pareja — susurro con dulce voz — emm, entonces esta bien — solto de golpe aun gruñendo y salio del aula hinata se acerco a su asiento y levanto la silla, acaricio el pupitre,

camino rumbo a la salida la soledad reinaba en la escuela, ya casi todos habian salido bajo las escaleras y se encamino por los pasillos , paso a visitar los rosales que adornaban los jardines del instituto y cuando estaba al fin en la entrada para salir escucho un alboroto en uno de los callejones, aun con miedo se acerco, y vio como naruto era lanzado contra unos botes de basura quedando en el suelo estaba basante lastimado y jadeaba por el cansancio, su labio estaba roto, el giro la vista y la miro, con frialdad ella lo miro tambien con los ojos muy abiertos y mucha preocupacion, pero su distraccion le costo cara ya que en un momento dos chicos lo aprisionaban y otro mas se abalanzaba salvaje contra el golpeandolo repetidas veces — hahahaha asi que quieres ser el mejor yakusa?, eres una verguenza, no puedes nisiquiera dar una buena pelea — ella escucho aquello y quiso ayudarlo, salio corriendo de nuevo dentro de la escuela esperando encontrar quien los auxiliara corria desesperada cuando pronto chocaba con alguien — tatatata...itai..— musito en el suelo — deberias tener mas cuidado hyuuga — se escucho del otro lado, — uchiha san¡ por kami que te veo, necesito su ayuda — el moreno la miro con algo de intriga —que sucede? No tengo mucho tiempo — ella lo miro con miedo y musito lo mas rapido que pudo — naruto... a naruto lo estan golpeando unos bandalos — el pelinegro se exalto y tomando a hinata del brazo practicamente la arrastro con el hasta el lugar — tsk...siempre metiendose en lios — dijo bastante preocupado,

un golpe dircto a la mandibula, el uchiha era bastante bueno en las artes marciales, — tsk, siempre causando problemas dobe — musito una vez que aquellos chicos salieran huyendo, sasuke tenia una reputacion muy afamada en esos lugares, tampoco era una perita en dulce, hinata corrio hasta donde se encontraba el uzumaki y le ayudo a levantarse — daijobu naruto san? — dijo con gran preocupacion, el uzumaki se puso en pie y se limpio la sagre que salia de la comiisura de sus labios — no tenias que traer al teme — le dijo en tono de reprimenda — tsk... no le hagas caso hyuuga es algo testarudo, solo lo hizo por consideracion maldito dobe — y dicho esto recogio sus cosas y volvio por donde habian llegado, hinata miro a naruto muy apenada por su accion — sumimasen naruto san... n-no queria s-ser una molestia — dio una reverencia y tomo el camino de vuelta a la estacion del tren,

una...dos...tres...cinco eataciones y en todo el trayecto no pudo dejar de pensar en el, en esa profunda tristeza que reflejaba su mirada de cielo, suspiro cansada y cerro los ojos, al llegar a casa entro en su habitacion, y se tiro en la cama hundiendose en los almohadones que la rodeaban giro la cabeza y sonrio, ese joven era especial, aun sin conocerlo tenia algo que la conmovia, sin saber que el seria el principio del fin, si el principio de aquel doloroso final...

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado, mis agradecimientos a fan hinata hyuga, nanami y akemi chan por dejar sus comentarios, pues aqui para dejarles un saludo y la intriga XD espero les guste y espero su humilde opinion acerca de este capitula gracias de nuevo y nos leemos en la proxima...**_

_**matta nee mina!...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_hola a todos de nuevo, pues aqui con el segundo capitulo, lo siento si soy muy rapida en actualizar, ustedes me disculparan pero cuando la inspiracion me llega, no dejo que se me vaya, la agarro de donde se deje y continuo y mas y mas hasta sacarle todo el jugo posible, XD bueno como sea, aqui su anhelada actualizacion, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo, sin mas a leer..._**

**_declainer: los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen,(u.u por desgracia) hehehe, son del gran mangaka masashi kishimoto, la historia sn embargo es integramente mia._**

_**DULCE ILUCION...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Ese momento unico cuando el dolor que te desgarra el alma, se confunde y se disuelve con tan solo una de sus sonrisas, donde piensas como es posible que el o ella sea capaz de suprimir toda esa amargura y opresion con tan solo una de sus caricias, y es entonces que te das cuenta que ese alguien ya es especial para tu corazon...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Estiro la mano atra vez de la fina sabana que la cubria, (beep...beep...beep...beep...), ese endemoniado sonido que tanto detestaba, si lo odiaba, era la clase de sonidos que apesar de su hermoso caracter lograban sacar lo peor de ella, los odiaba desde que su madre estaba en el hospital, conectada a un millon de aparatos que hacian ese sonido hiriente, al fin era solo una niña, no podia pedirle que se resignara a lo que estaba pasando, solo trece años, roso con la punta de los dedos el fastidioso aparato y lo arrastro hasta ella metiendolo bajo la sabana, al fin lo apago, el reloj marcaba las 6:30, demonios iba tarde, se levanto de golpe quedando sentada en la cama pero cuando intento moverse, — kyaa...—, llevo su mano derecha hasta su pecho y lo presiono con fuerza, ese dolor, de nuevo ese dolorcito en el pecho, lo tenia desde que era una niña pero jamas se habia quejado, no fue si no hasta el verano pasado que empezo a hacer estragos, se sentia agitada, mas que otras ocasiones, no entendia por que aun asi jamas se atrevio a decirle a su padre que tenia ese malestar, para que molestarlo, el siempre estaba demaciado ocupado para prestar atencion a pequeñeces como esas, suspiro y cerro los ojos aun oprimiendo la palma de su mano contra su pecho, tratando de calmar su respiracion era ya una rutina para calmar ese molesto dolor punzante que la asfixiaba de apoco, al fin pasados unos minutos el dolor si bien no desaparecio al menos disminuyo lo suficiente para dejar que se levantara para alistarse,

entro en la ducha y abrio el agua caliente, una vez estabilizo la temperatura jugando con las llaves metio la punta del pie, el agua le roso los dedos y se le erizo la piel, una vez se acostumbro a la temperatura entro por completo a la regadera se enjuago la pereza metiendo la cara bajo el chorro del agua, y comenzo a ducharse, el sentir el agua recorrer su piel la hacia sentir viva y era de las pequeñas cosas que disfrutaba mas en todo el mundo, al fin termino su baño jalo la toalla y salio en vuelta en ella hasta su cama, se sento y penso que se pondria, abrio el armario y saco un par de mallones color negro, un bluson largo por debajo de las caderas en color verde agua de manga larga se entallaba justo en sus senos y caia suelto sin vuelo una fina cadena con estrellas adornaba como cinturon, unos zapatos del mismo color con aretes de bolita que hacian juego, aliso su cabello y lo ato con un liston del tono de su ropa esta vez en una colita que caia suelta del lado derecho, algunos mechones sueltos que le daban un hermoso toque inocente, esta vez se puso un toque de gloss rosa palido, el rubor no era necesario, siempre estaba sonrosada eso era una ventaja, tomo su portafolios y salio de su habitacion, bajo al desayunador donde se encontro con su hermana, que apesar de ser menor que ella siempre vestia algo pandrosa, era muy poco femenina a diferencia de hinata ella llevaba solo un par de jeans rotos en las piernas, unos tenis negro con blanco y una sudadera negra ajustada con un gorro de panda parte de la prenda el cabello suelto y un cinturon de donde colgaba por su pierna una cadena similar a las que usan para pasear a los canes, hinata trato de no hacerse notar, pero con su hermana era imposible — hola muñeca — musito hanabi con una cucharada de cereal en la boca, hinata no la miro y en un hilo de voz le respondio — ohayou one chan, gracias por el cumplido — dijo timida dandole una reverencia, — hahahaha no era un cumplido, digo que eres una muñeca por que por muy linda que trates de verte y aunque lo consigas sigues siendo una inutil, una cosa que tarde o temprano terminara en el atico como todo lo inservible — dicho esto se levanto del banquillo arrastro su morral y paso de largo sin mirarla, hinata suspiro, y trato de ignorarla era cierto que nunca se llevaron bien, y las cosas empeoraron cuando su madre murio, pero eso no le daba derecho a tratarla asi, — ahhh~ — suspiro, tomo una manzana y salio rumbo a su destino,

de nuevo en la estacion del tren, no era muy temprano sin embargo, habia poca gente ya que esa estacion era muy tranquila, de nuevo la misma gente, la misma banca y el mismo libro su rutina no habia cambiado, oh si?, se sento y comenzo a leer, de pronto algo la saco de la tranquilidad de su lectura alguien gritaba, — hola¡ — alzo la vista del libro ya lo lejos vio a quien gritaba, era naruto, agitaba las manos muy animado, el sonrojo llego de pronto, la estaba saludando, las manos le sudaron y la respiracion se le acelero, estaba a punto de levantar su mano para contestar su llamado pero, dios que bueno que no lo hizo, pues cuando miro naruto se acercaba poco a poco mas y mas hasta donde ella estaba, se levanto de un salto y se acomodo el cabello, en serio era a ella?, pero antes de que ella le extendiera el saludo, el paso de largo ignorandola, — hola naruto — se escucho desde el otro lado del pasillo, esa voz le era familiar, karin, la residenta del comite estudiantil, miro como ellos se saludaban ella lo miraba de una manera coqueta y el sonreia con picardia, parecian muy amenos sonrio con desilucion, tenia el brazo a mediolevantar y lo dejo vencer de pronto, suspiro cansada, como habia podido ser tan ilusa, por que un chico como el le prestaria atencion, se dejo caer en la banca y echo la cabeza hacia atras poniendo su libro abierto sobre su cara, escucho el pitido del tren, era hora de abordar, se levanto con pesimos animos, tal vez debio quedarse en casa, tal vez no debio salir, tal vez era mejor no volver a salir, se sintio estupida, camino y apesar de haber asientos libres decidio que este dia queria ir en la puerta asi que se recargo abrazando el tubo de seguridad y se perdio en el correr de los anuncios que pasaban a toda velocidad atra vez de el vidrio plastico de las puertas, una...dos...cinco estaciones y al fin su tortura terminaba, pues naruto habia abordado el mismo vogon y jugueteaba con la peliroja, le dolia, le dolia saber que ella jamas seria visible para el ni para nadie, bajo a toda prisa sin mirar atras, sin darse cuenta de que su separador se caia, naruto miro el objeto pues lo habia pisado destruyendo la conchita que colgaba de este " crash" se escucho, hinata paro en seco y viro la vista miro a naruto sosteniendo su presiado separador busco en su portafolios y no estaba donde deberia, el corazon se le encogio, — n-no — susurro con temblor en los labios los ojos se le habian cristalizado, arqueo las cejas con tristeza y se acerco regresando hasta donde estaban el rubio y la peliroja, — go-gomenasai — dio una reverencia a los jovenes que la miraban con el ceño fruncido, si que era infantil, mira que llorar por un estupido separador, — esto...es tuyo? — dijo naruto al ver lo mal que se veia, — ha-hai, te agradezco que lo levantaras — dicho esto estiro la mano para que el le devolviera lo que quedaba de el — oye lo siento, te comprare otro — dijo con una sonrisa, ella intento sonreir, pero no lo logro, la razon?, era demaciado lo que le dolia — no se preocupe naruto san, no es problema — espeto y tomando el separador, dio media vuelta y se fue a paso apresurado, camino lo mas rapido que podia, las lagrimas le nublaban la vista, solo queria encontrar un lugar donde esconderse para llorar,

al fin llego al instituto, pero no se dirigio a su aula como todos los dias, camino por los pasillos de la entrada y fue directo al jardin principal, la escuela era bastante amplia, muy bien cuidada no era para menos, era una de las escuelas mas prestigiosas de los lares, se acerco a los rosales, habia muchos y de distintos colores, rojas, rosa, blancas, amarillas tomo una rosa blanca y se atrevio a cortarla, el timbre sono dando inicio a la primera clase, ella no se movio, tomo la flor y se encamino directo al salon de musica, entro, todo estaba muy enpolvado hacia tiempo habian abandonado ese salon por la falta de interes pero por peticion de ella y contados alumnos conservaban el area, quito la sabana que cubria el gran piano abrio la tapa que cubria las teclas y se acomodo en el banquillo, sus dedos rosaron las teclas, suspiro y tomo una bocanada de aire profunda, al tiempo que sus dedos dazaban ente las teclas produciendo un delicado y hermoso sonido, toda la escuela estaba en el silencio normal de un horario activo de clase por lo que la melodia salio del salon de musica envolviendo toda la escuela, — eh?, que no es?...— susurro sakura volteando el rostro hacia sasuke e ino que tambien se habian erguido al captar el sonido — claro de luna — musito kiba delante de ellos, sasuke ino y sakura lo miraron, — alguien debio hacerla llorar mucho y por algo muy doloroso para que este tocando esa pieza de beethoven — dijo shikamaru, — es verdad, esa era la cancion que tocaba sin descansar cuando, ya saben, murio su madre — se escucho decir de nuevo a kiba, acaso, — no puede ser, no de nuevo — ronroneo sakura — tsk... en cuanto descubra quien la lastimo le partire la cara — dijo el uchiha con enfado en la mirada, — profesor — levanto la mano la pelirosa — yo tambien la escuche sakura, esta bien pueden ir pero por favor recerden pedir las notas mas tarde — musito el peliplata que se encontraba recargado en la silla con los pies sobre el escritorio — arigatou kakashi sensei — se escucho en coro y los alumnos salieron de el lugar, bajaron corriendo las escaleras, y llegaron como unhuracan hasta el salon de musica, la musica paro, abrieron la puerta del aula y la encontraron llorando con desesperacion poco a poco entraron uno a uno, ino y sakura se tomaron la mano con fuerza, shikamaru quedo en silencio con una mirada enternecida al igual que kiba quien se mordio el labio con tristeza e impotencia, y el uchiha apesar de su frio caracter apreto los puños con coraje, quien se atreveria a lastimarla, que era lo que le habian hecho para ponerla de ese modo, hinata se dejo caer de rostro contra el piano dejando salir el sonoro desafinado de las notas y sollozo con fuerza, sus amigos la miraban con mucha preocupacion, — estas bien hyuuga? — solto el uchiha ya cansado de verla llorar, ella se incorporo de golpe y se tallo el rostro hinchado por el llanto, — hina, que te a pasado? — pregunto sakura con nostalgia — puedes confiar en nosotros hina, sabes que te apoyaremos siempre — dijo ino — vamos hinata chan cuentanos para romperle la cara a quien te hizo llorar — espeto kiba — ella los miro agradecida, ellos simpre la hacian sonreir, solto una risita finjida y nego con la cabeza — nnnn, no es nada chicos perdon si los asuste — dijo levantandose del banquillo acercandose a paso lento y dandoles una reverencia, — que problematico —canturreo shikamaru, aun en su pereza ella sabia que solo trataba de animarla — tsk, no digas que no es nada, te conocemos lo suficiente para saber que solo tocas esa melodia cuando estas deprimida, lo haces solo una vez al año durante el verano — ella agacho la vista y apreto los puños en la mano sostenia aun el separador de libros, sakura logro verlo, ahora lo entendia — que fue lo que paso con tu separador hina? — cuestiono molesta — fue tu hermana? — insistio ino, — n-no, fue un accidente, soy muy torpe, lo deje caer por accidente y se rompio — dijo suspirando la tristeza que le causaba — por que no te creo — dijo el uchiha, — en verdad uchiha san estoy bien — sonrio mas tranquila, sakura se acerco y la rodeo en un abrazo, — entonces tranquila y ahora volvamos al salon quieres? — ella asintio cerro el piano y lo cubrio y salio en compañia de sus compañeros, su apoyo la tranquilizaba,

ya estaban en la cuarta o quinta hora de clases, ella seguia mirando su separador, naruto que estaba cerca de su mesa, la miro con extrañeza, como era posible que ella estuviera asi por un tonto separador, al fin el le habia dicho que se lo repondria, era muy infantil, sono el timbre para el receso y ella tomo su portafilo y salio disparada, queria estar sola y se dirigio a la azotea para respirar, el uzumaki queria disculparse con ella de una mejor manera, sabia que no habia bastado lamentarlo, se sentia mal por ella, y tambien lo mataba la curiosidad de saber por que demonios se habia puesto asi por un viejo separador asi que en cuanto ella salio el salio tras ella y una vez llego a la azotea entro son sumo cuidado no quiera espantarla, — ho-hola — dijo apenado y con la mirada al suelo, ella viro la vista y lo miro con una sonrisa fingida — hola naruto san — esta vez no se sonrojo estaba demasiado triste para pensar en esas cosas, — o-oye, bueno solo queria disculparme contigo — dijo acercandose al barandal donde ella se encontraba recargada, — no era mi intencion destruir tu separador tte'bayo — ella lo miro y suspiro, — no te preocupes era solo un viejo separador — dijo intentando no llorar de nuevo — pero, bueno si solo era eso, por que pareces tan triste? — dijo con suma curiosidad — bueno es que...— guardo silencio pues alguien mas entraba a hacerles compañia — dobe, que haces aqui, no estaras molestando a esta chica verdad? — dijo el moreno acercandose a hinata y rodeando su hombro jalandola hacia el — calla teme, no es de tu incumbencia, ademas no sabia que tenia dueño — dijo con una risa burlona, — n-no, no naruto san no es lo que crees, el no es..— intento excusarse, por que le daba explicasiones?, no entendia el motivo sin embargo lo hizo — beuno mas te vale que la dejes en paz ella no es como las chicas con las que acostumbras salir asi que no te confundas — dijo el pelinegro con arrogancia, el conocia a naruto desde niños, como eso era posible?, ellos habian sido amigos desde la cuna, sus padres se conocian desde su juventud, pero, un dia de pronto dejaron de verse,

el rubio lo miro con desafio, — bueno teme no te preocupes ella y yo solo estabamos poniendonos de acuerdo para encontrarnos despues de clases y planear el proyecto de la profesora kurenai — el moreno lo miro con odio, en verdad estaba molesto, ella y el compañeros?, a solas despues de clases?, y con la perversidad que le conocia, no podia ser verdad, ademas, ella lo habia rechazado a el?, el chico mas popular de la escuela, por naruto?, un diota con aires de bandalo que desea convertirse en el jefe de la mafia?, dios quien entiende a las mujeres, penso el azabache, y se encogio de hombros — eso es verdad hyuuga? — ella lo miro con rubor en las mejillas — ha-hai uchiha san, el es mi compañero de proyecto,— desviando la mirada se alejo con discrecion de su abrazo — lo ves teme yo nunca miento... bueno a esepcion de aquella vez en que te culpe por el pastel hahahaha, pero de ahi en adelante yo simpre digo la verdad tte'bayo — dijo esbozando una enorme sonrisa, se veia tan hermoso, tan perfecto, tan especial, sonrio, como era posible que aquel chico con tan solo una sonrisa pudiera quitarle un dolor tan grande como aquel que sentia en ese momento, — hmp..como sea — volteo hacia donde la ojiperla y con seriedd le hablo — solo venia a invitarte esta tarde a tomar un helado o algo — naruto esta vez fue quien abrazo por el hombro a hinata — lo siento teme ella estara ocupada esta tarde, conmigo porsupuesto tte'bayo — de nuevo el sonrojo la invadio al ver su enorme sonrisa, le dio una revernecia a sasuke y hablo con timidez — l-lo siento uchiha san, naruto san dice la verdad, el y yo nos reuniremos para lo del proyecto, sumimasen — el pelinegro la miro con recelo —hmp.. da igual, solo ten cuidado y si este dobe te intenta hacer algo dimelo y yo le partire la cara — dijo esto con una sonrisa burlona haciendo enfadar a naruto quien solto a hinata y lo tomo de manera desafiante por el cuello de la camisa quedando a escasos centimetro de su rostro — que insinuas teme, dime quieres pelear, veremos quien le parte la cara a quien — sasuke rompio el contacto con la mano y sonrio con superioridad — tsk, no me hagas hablar, "miedosito" — y dicho esto camino a la salida, dejando a un naruto irritado y enberrinchado, — pero ya me las pagara — bufo molesto, como les encantaba competir no cabe duda de que eran buenos amigos apesar de todo,

el timbre sono y naruto se altero, — bueno...emmm...etto...— hinata lo miro extrañada —emm... como dijiste que te llamabas? — ella suspiro con tristeza era tan invisible para que no recordara su nombre? — hinata, hyuuga hinata — susurro con timidez desviando la mirada un tanto nerviosa por la soledad en la que se encontraban — bien hina chan¡— dijo sonriente, esas palabras en su tierna voz eran musica para sus oidos, suspiro internamente y sonrio, — hai —dijo con alegria, — debo irme pero, nos veremos esta tarde, — dicho esto le dio un beso en la mejilla, y se alejaba agitando la mano, — en la estatua de shibuya 109, no seas puntual yo no suelo serlo tte'bayo — dijo con esa sonrisa tan suya y salio de la vista de la ojiperla quien tenia los ojos muy abiertos, y gran sonrojo en el rostro, no podia moverse, el corazon le palpitaba muy muy a prisa, llevo su mano a su rostro y acaricio con la punta de los dedos el lugar que naruto habia rosado, — na-nani? — por fin articulo, y entonces se vio al punto de un desmayo al regresar a su realidad, le habia dicho que si a naruto, saldria con un chico?, no un segundo no con un chico, si no con el proximo yakusa de la ciudad, por dios en que se habia metido, cuando al fin salio de su trance salio corriendo bajo las escaleras, y desaparecio entre la gente de nuevo la estacion del tren pero no podia pensar en nada mas que aquella "cita" a la que inconsientemente habia accedido y ahora debia asistir, apesar de que nunca salia sola a ese tipo de lugares, lo haria?, por el lo haria?, — oh kami sama, en que lios me metes — murmuro con una sonrisa de emocion,

aqulla sin duda no seria una tarde como cualquiera, y eso era solo el comienzo...

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer espero le aya gustado y ojala los haya dejado mas intrigados hehehe, gracias de nuevo a todas la lindas y hermosas personitas que me dejaron su comentrio gracias por alimetar mi inpiracion con sus palabras es por eso que actualizo tan seguido, son mi impulso y es una grata satisfaccion saber que les gusta mi trabajo, en fin tratare de subir igual de rapido el siguiente cap., nos leemos en la proxima...**_

_**matta nee mina¡**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**bendita sea la inspiracion, pero saben tiene nombre y se llama " comentarios" es por sus lindos comentarios que me animan a seguir adelante gracias espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo, aunque cuidado por que el drama esta por empezar, sin mas a leer...**_

_**declainer: los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen, son del gran masashi kishimoto, la historia sin en cambio es integramente mia,**_

_**SHIBUYA 109... UN ROSE DE MIRADAS**_

**_cuando el destino te muestra que esa persona es la indicada, solo basta un rose para quedar impregnado en la mirada del otro..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Se sentia cansada, aquel dolor del pecho le habia estado complicando el resto del dia, y luego de haber llorado tanto y sentirse tan mal habia duplicado su sentir, — perdoname mamá soy una tonta, no supe cuidar el unico recuerdo que teniiamos juntas — susurro levantando ambas manos con el separador entre ellas y dejandose caer de espaldas a la cama cerro los ojos, se dejo vencer por el cansancio que venia sintiendo desde que desperto esa mañana, cayo dormida, "brip...brip..brip.." abrio los ojos con modorra, se tallo la cara y empezo a buscar aquello que producia el sonido, esa vibracion, "brip..brip..brip.." una vez mas, desperto por completo y entonces recordo que ella tenia un celular, un segundo, su celular estaba... sonando?, se agacho por debajo de la cama, hacia tiempo que habia aventado el movil a ese lugar ya que ers inutil, solo sakura o ino la llamaban de vez en cuando, y eso era para alguna tarea perdida o un trabajo no entendido, el sonido se aclaro mas, estiro la mano detras de una caja de zapatos y lo encontro polvoriento y llemo de telarañas de polvo, lo sacudio y lo abrio, el numero era desconocido, duduo en atender pero, que mas daba si era numero equivocado daria igual, "send" apreto el boton color verde — moshi, moshi?— dijo con intriga, y al escuchar la voz del otro lado de la bocina quedo palida e inmovil, " hola hina chan pense que el teme me habia dado mal tu numero, solo llame para decirte que estare en unos quince minutos en el lugar que acordamos", ¡ la cita!, penso dandose un golpe en la frente con la base de la mano, — hai, estare ahi en cuanto pueda — respondio a prisa " bien nos vemos entonces tte'bayo", una vez dicho esto colgo, hinata llena de ilucion y con los ojos cristalinos por la felicidad llevo el movil entre sus manos a su pecho y suspiro, un chico le habia llamado, y no era cualquier chico, era "ese" chico, se tiro de nuevo en la cama pero de pronto salio de golpe pegando un salto,

acaso habia dicho 15 minutos?, ella tardaria al menos 25 en llegar hasta ahi, salio disparada busco y rebusco en el armario, debia verse linda, " linda", recordo las hirientes palabras de su hermana y se le encogio el corazon, suspiro y volvio sus ojos al armario, saco una falda que pocas veces usaba ya que era demaciado escandalosa para su gusto, se la habian regalado ino y sakura en su cumpleaños era de color negro unos seis dedos por arriba de las rodillas, tableada y con un cinturon plateado de gran evilla con forma de mariposa, que podria hacer juego con algo asi, saco una blusa blanca de mangas acampanadas ligeramente que caia suelta por sus hombros dejandolos descubiertos algo holgada, unas botas del color de esta para cvontrastar, esta vez se solto el cabelloy solo tomo dos mechones haciendo una media colita de lado y luego una cebollita del lado derecho con los mechones sueltos, se puso un toque de gloss, gloss?, acaso pensaba que esta era una cita romantica, dudo, pero se encogio de hombros y penso que no tenia nada de malo sonrio ante su reflejo tomo su morralito, donde por primera vez en mucho tiempo guardo su movil, cartera y unos dulces tomo su tarjeta del ferrocarril y salio corriendo, debia llegar a tiempo,

sus pies no podian mas habia corrido desde la estacion hasta shibuya 109, ya era tarde, las seis con quince, agitada y jadeando llego hasta el lugar acordado, puso su manos sobre sus rodillas tratando de recuperar el aire, — hina chan¡ — se escucho a lo lejos ella levanto la mirada muy sonrojada por la falta de oxigenacion en su cuerpo, — pense que no vendrias — dijo el rubio rascandose tras la cabeza despues de todo hbia sido una cita improvisada,— nnn, perdoname naruto san es que yo...— pero antes de seguir el la tomo de mano y la jalo hacia el rodeandola por el hombro — tranquila, hehehehe ya estas aqui — los colores se le subieron al rostro de un modo inimaginable su corazon palpito a mil por hora y sonrio internamente, — a-arigatou— susurro, — bien ahora vayamos a tomar algo, ella asintio y lo siguio caminando a su lado, con la vista al suelo y sus manos juntas frente a su regazo, nada podia ser mas perfecto, de algun modo ella se sentia bien estando a su lado, la tristeza desaparecia, llegaron a una fuente de sodas, — bien que quieres tomar? — le cuestiono el rubio, — una malteada de fresa — dijo ella con una timida sonrisa en los labios, — entonces seran dos malteadas de fesa por favor — la chica que los atendia, sonrio y asintio — bueno hina chan yo, estoy feliz de que hayas aceptado venir— ella sonrio y asintio con la cabeza estaba nerviosa, se sentia extraña era su primera cita en toda su vida, las malteadas llegaron, ella tomo el envase con delicadeza y bebio el contenido, naruto la miraba, estaba sorprendido, se miraba hermosa, ademas de reconocer que tenia un lindo, y suculento cuerpo, penso con sonrojo por la perversion y como no si recordo lo que jiraya su tutor le contaba de las mujeres, sonrio con malicia, llevarla a la cama, esa sria su nueva meta, era una joven muy linda y su inocencia la hacia mas deseable, se lo habia propuesto, ella le agradaba era una chica que lo miraba con sinceridad algo que nadie habia echo desde que lo culparon por aquel horrendo accidente, su rostro cambio, ya no pensaba en sus perversiones, se habia hundido en el recuerdo de aquella noche en que perdio a sus padres, como era posible que lo culparan a el, era solo un niño pequeño, diez años, como podria haber sido parte de aquella atrocidad, su ceño se torno triste, hinata lo miro y vio en su mirada el reflejo de la soledad, — naruto san?— susurro con suma delicadeza, — eh? Ah?, hehehe que pasa hina chan? — contesto sobresaltado y con una expresion nerviosa, ella nego con la cabeza y luego suspiro — bueno naruto san hablemos del pryecto estaba pens...— el la miro con incomodidad y una sonrisa socarrona — hina, enserio piensas hablar de tarea?, es viernes por la noche, tenemos un mes para el proyecto, asi que no te presiones tanto mejor disfrutemos tte'bayo — la chica sonrio, tal vez...tal vez el tenia razon, tenian mas tiempo que vida, eso creia,

las cosas iban tranquilas comenzaron a hablar de lo que les gustaba y lo que no entonces hinata toco un punto sensible, nunca debio hacerlo, — naruto san, por que dices que tu sueño es convertirte en un yakusa? — naruto callo, su sonrisa se borro, era un tema que no solia tocar, no confiaba en la gente y aunque ella le habia demostrado que podia confiar en ella, apenas la conosia en verdad esperaba que se habriera asi nada mas?, su mirada cambio, ya no era calida y llena de vida, era fria y distante, muerta, hinata pudo ver su cambio y se sintio mal por haber indagado mas alla de lo permitido, — gomenasai, yo...— el la miro — beuno hina chan es que...— pero cuando le iba a decir lo que fuera que diria algo los interrumpio — vaya dobe que casualidad no? — decia el uchiha poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de este, — teme?, que demonios haces tu aqui?— dijo con una sonrisa, — hola hina chan — se escucho detras del moreno, a la vez que una pelirosa se asomaba sonriendo — ho-hola sakura san que linda sorpresa — sakura la miro y vio que por primera vez en todo el tiempo que la conocia estaba usando la falda que ellas le habian regalado, sonrio con malicia y la miro con picardia, — vaya te ves radiante — dijo asiendo hincapie en su vestimenta lo que causo que ella se sonrojara sobremanera, sasuke tampoco pudo evitar mirarla, " si que es hermosa" dijo con una sonrisa internamente, — veo que estan muy amenos, parece que lo del "proyecto" les emociona mucho no es asi naruto? — dijo mirando como su amigo se sonrojaba al ver a hinata, — callate sasuke, no deberias ser tan metido — dijo con esa sonrisa tan peculiar, hinata lo miro pelear con sasuke y sonrio de manera inevitable se veia feliz, al parecer su conversacion se habia olvidado, eso la alegraba, — que les parece si vamos al cine — dijo sakura muy animada, hinata sonrio y asintio — quieres naruto san? — este los miro y solto una risita, — lo siento hina chan pero no tengo mas dinero — apenado rascaba su cara del lado derecho con su indice, sasuke conocia a naruto mejor que nadie, de algun modo vio en el la ilucion que aunque negara tenia por hinata, suspiro resignado, hace un par de dias naruto y el habia tenido un charla en la que se entero de los motivos por los que desaparecio asi de pronto sin decir adios, ahora sabia la cruel vida que habia llevado y el motivo tan doloroso por el que habia llegado a shibuya, sabia que el era un idiota revelde y testarudo pero tambien que era alguien con buenos sentimientos, asi que se resigno, sabia que hinata nunca lo veria a el con los ojos con los que ahora miraba a naruto, se sintio mal por que no le gustaba perder, pero al tiempo se sentia feliz por que su amigo hubiera encontrado un rayito de esperanza en ella, esa chica sin duda era especial,

los miro y espeto con mal humor fingido — bueno dobe, por esta vez te prestare algo, pero la proxima ni lo pienses, solo lo hago por hinata queda claro? — todos rieron, sabia que sasuke no era del todo un frio sin corazon, al fin se encaminaron todos hacia el cine, sasuke llevaba a sakura de la mano, hinata la miro por el rabillo del ojo y espeto una sonrisa picara, sakura se sonrojo y finjio, no mirarla, " tendras que contarme sobre esto" le dijo con la mirada y sakura sonrio, entraron a la sala, no habia buenas peliculas asi que optaron por una de terror, de esas que hacen que las chicas abracen a los chico en las escenas de maximo miedo, pero esta vez todo eran amantes del cine de terror clasico asi que ese no seria su caso, incluso hinata amaba ese tipo de filmes, estaban en medio de la pelicula, y hinata aprovechaba la oscuridad de la sala para mirar a naruto, el estaba muy animado viendo la pelicula y comiendo palomitas, hinata sonrio y suspiro, " es tan lindo" penso ladeando con ternura la cabeza, en eso la bolsa de dulce cayo al suelo, ambos se dieron cuenta de eso asi que se agacharon al tiempo para recoger la bolsita sus manos rosaron, levantaron el rostro por el toque y se vieron a escasos centimetros del otro, se sonrojaron ella podia ver su reflejo en sus azules ojos y el el suyo en ese par de lunas, su corazon salto, un impulso hizo que naruto se acercara mas hinata estaba al borde de un desmayo, acaso pensaba besarla?, en la primera cita?. Si recien se conocian¡ " por kami" penso con nervios y trago saliva su corazon saltaba desbocado, podia sentir su aliento caer sobre su rostro, era embriagante, el momento se acercaba, " boom...boom..boom..." sus corazon estaba al maximo sus labios comenzaban a rosar el fue cediendo y entre cerro los ojos pero entonces...

kyaaaa...— se quejo ella llevando su mano hasta su corazon, el peso le vencio y cayo de rodilla al suelo presionando sus manos contra su pecho, naruto de sobresalto haciendolo notar a sasuke y sakura que estaban una fila detras, se levantaron y corrieron a auxiliarla, — hina chan estas bien? — grito con desespero el rubio — hinata que sucedio?— dijo sakura con preocupacion — tsk, si te sentias mal debiste haberlo dicho—espeto sasuke, poco a poco ella se iba tranquilizando, su respiracion se aclaraba, ya no sentia aquella asfixia aunque aun le dolia de nuevo era soportable, sonrio, — gomene chicos fue solo que me senti un poco mareada, no quise asustarlos estoy bien en verdad — msito con voz debil y un tanto agitada, todos la miraron y naruto la ayudo a acomodarse de nuevo en su asiento, sus compañeros regresaron a sus lugares y naruto y hinata no podian verse a la cara despues de lo que habia pasado, desviaban la mirada del otro pero naruto no perdia la oportunidad de rosar su mano haciendola dar un respingo por los nervios, terminaron de ver la pelicula y regresaron juntos a la estacion del tren, una...dos...tres... estaciones sakura se despedia de ellos, cuatro... cinco..seis...bajaban los tres restantes, naruto vivia cerca de la estacion a diferencia de sasuke y hinata que tenian el mismo largo trayecto, se despidieron del rubio y se encaminaron juntos, el seguia preocupado por el incidente en el cine,asi que la llevo hasta su casa,

— espero que sea verdad eso de que solo fue un mareo hyuuga — ella lo miro de reojo y se disculpo — ha-hai uchiha san, por favor disculpame por el imprevisto, no queria arruinarles la pelicula — el la miro con seriedad — no es por eso, es por que nos preocupas — dijo con rudeza, ella sonrio, — esta bien, no volvera a pasar uchiha san — el sonrio con indiferencia, — como sea, y por favor deja de llamarme uchiha san, no es como si yo fuera mas viejo que tu tenemos casi la misma edad solo nos difiere un año — era cierto, ellos se llevaban un año pero es que a ella la habian adelantado un año por sus exelentes calificasiones, y su gran inteligencia, sonrio, estaban llegando a las puertas de su "modesta" casa como ella le decia con burla pues se trataba de no menos que una mansion, sasuke estaba acostumbrado ya que el vivia en la misma posicion, aunque a diferencia de ella no le molestaba en absoluto, — bueno hyuuga nos veremos — ella viro la vista hacia el — hai que tengas un buen fin de semana sasuke san — y dando una reverencia entro cerrando la puerta tras de si, sasuke sonrio con autosuficiencia y se encamino de vuelta a su casa,

entro en su habitacion y se hundio en la cama apretando su pecho, ya no podia fingir mas, le dolia el pecho, sentia que quemaba, — itai...— susurro contra una almohada, apretaba su pecho y pequeñas ñagrimas salian, el dolor era insoportable, pasaron mas de dos horas antes de que el dolor disminuyera para al menos dejarla dormir, se quito con pesadez la ropa y se puso un camison delgado de satin violeta con encajes lilas y se metio en la cama, cerro los ojos pero un recuerdo la hizo abrirlos con verguenza y sonrojo, pues la imagen de naruto y ella regreso tan clara como si fuera real, acaricio su mano y cerro de nuevo los ojos sintiendo el rose de la mano de naruto con la suya y luego el aroma embriagante de su aliento sobre ella, suspiro, sonrio y su acurruco en las cobijas, era una fecha que mañana se encargaria de marcar en el calendario con un plumon rojo en un corazon enorme, suspiro una vez mas y susurro — naruto...— antes de quedar dormida,

mientras tanto en un lugar apartado, en una habitacion donde parecia haber pasado un hurúracan, se encontraba un rubio recostado sobre la cama deshecha lanzando una pelotita de esponja y atrapandola antes de caer, pensaba una y otra vez aquella sensacion que sintio al estar tan cerca de esa chica, todos sus planes se vieron frustrados, su intento de llevarla a la cama habia quedado cancelado, la razon?, el estaba acostumbrado a tratar con todo tipo de chicas, gracias a su tutor quien le enseño como ser un don juan, pero aunque habia estado con muchas chicas e incluso habia perdido su castidad hace ya bastante tiempo, nunca sintio nada parecido por una chica,ese momento en que se vio reflejado en sus perlados ojos fue unico, sintio una especie de conexion, el rose de sus manos le provoco un choque electrico que le recorrio la espina dorsal, su corazon estaba desbocado, y su respiracion se entre cortaba, por que sentia esas cosas, estaba confundido, no sabia que era lo que pasaba con el, la imagen de esa tierna mirada, y el dulce sonido de su voz hacian eco en su pensamiento, sonrio, — ella es... diferente — dijo para si mismo, se dio la vuelta quedando de lado y abrazo la almohada, —sera que ella podra quererme a un a pesar de...— los recuerdos de su infancia, ese altercado, las lagrimas, y el dolor le inyectaron el corazon de amargura, tal vez ella era la razon que buscaba para no darse un tiro en la cien y acabar con todo el dolor, quizas ella era la clave para que el por fin comenzara a vivir, cerro los ojos acariciando el recuerdo de la peliazul en su mente hasta quedar dormido...

el queria comenzar a vivir, ella le estaba dando esa nueva oportunidad, el seria capaz de vivir por ella, y vaya que pronto descubriria que su vida tenia un sentido unico, su existencia no era solo una mas en este mundo tenia un proposito hermoso...

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**gracia a todos por leerme y espero que lea haya gustado, espero actualizar pronto, y no olviden dejar sus comentarios que son lo que me anima y me impulsa, mi trabajo es por, para y de ustedes... **_

_**nos leemos en la proxima...**_

_**matta nee mina¡**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**actualizacion lista¡, bueno chicos les dejo la continuacion, no los molesto con largos comentarios, capitulo cuatro y cinco en proceso oh si! bueno sin mas a leer...**_

_**declainer: los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen, sin embargo esta historia es solo mia.**_

_**CONEXIÓN...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**El dolor aveces puede ser tan grande y tan profundo que solo una verdadera amistad y un corazon noble pueden llegar a sanar de apoco las heridas marcadas y una que otra cicatriz, solo esa persona especial es capaz de devolvernos las ganas de luchar, y hacernos saber que nunca estaremos solos, es una sensacion incomparable...**_

Dolor, dolor era lo unico que sentia, no podia mas, ese pequeño dolor que habia tenido desde que era una niña, ahora cada vez se hacia mas fuerte, mas poco soportable, dios que era lo que le pasaba, esta vez ni el recuerdo de naruto podia aliviar el dolo, desde hace semanas que venia sufriendo de esos repentinos dolores, lo unico que la animaba a superarlo era el echo de ir a la escuela y verlo, desde aquella vez en que salieron, algo habia nacido entre ellos, una hermosa amistad se veia floreciendo, naruto comenzo a ser mas sociable, las cosas mejoraban, ella estaba feliz, naruto ya no era mal visto, su actitud era mas infantil, tampoco habia causado algun destrozo como los que sasuke recordaba, tal vez el echo de estar cerca de hinata le ayudaba, ya no se sentia solo, de vez en cuando el recuerdo de sus padres y aquello que lo hizo ir a shibuya lo atacaban pero no era siempre, poco a poco esos recuerdos se habian visto opacados por la ternura en esa mirada plateada, se encontaraba en cama, esta era la tercera... o la cuarta semana? Ya habia perdido la cuenta, su movil sonaba, pero ella no respondia, tendria cerca de unas 900 llamadas perdidas de sakura, sasuke, ino, kiba y por supuesto un millon de mensajes en el buzon todos de naruto, nadie se atrevia a ir a buscarla a su casa, la razon?, su padre era un tirano, nunca estaba de acuerdo con lo que a su hija consirniera, no era un mal padre, solo un idiota que gustaba de ignorar a su hija, esperen... si era un mal padre, el peor de todos, se encogio de nuevo en las sabanas el dolor cesaba por momentos y regresaba, pero nunca desaparecia, sentia que el mundo se le terminaba,

**.**

**.**

**.**

el rubio danzaba cual leon en jaula por todo el lugar, — basta naruto¡— espeto sakura molesta y aturdida, — pero es que yo quiero ir¡ necesito saber por que no ha venido a clases, quiero saber que esta bien, no responde mis mensajes, no atiende mis llamadas, ya no aguanto tte'bayo¡— bufo con desesperacion, — tsk, deja eso ya naruto todos estamos igual que tu, pero es la regla nunca acercarse a la casa de hinata o ella estara en serios problemas — la rubio solto el tenedor — es verdad, aun recuerdo la primera vez que fuimos, el verano en que se ausento por dos dias, no sabiamos que era el aniversario mortuoso de su madre, bueno mas bien no lo recordabamos, su padre nos echo literalmente a empujones y la castigaron sin salidas por ese incidente — suspiro resignada y triste, — aghhh, no es justo— dijo kiba y azoto su movil en la mesa, todos estaban desesperados, no sabian nada de ella y ademas esa fecha se estaba acercando, no querian dejarla sola,

... se levanto, el dolor al fin se habia ido, se sentia mejor que nunca como si nunca hubiera enfermado, habia despertado antes de que ese endemoniado beep..beep... le amargara la mañana, entro en la ducha y disfruto del agua, sintio su piel suave y tersa, estiro los brazos, estaba ya mas que despierta, salio canturreando de la ducha y abrio el armario, hoy se sentia feliz a si que saco una de las prendas que mas le gustaban era una blusa de manta delgada en color blanco de manga larga y capana al final de estas, tan grande como las que usan los kimonos, con una falda larga hasta los tobillos de la misma tela, en color rosa palido, una cadenita de la que colgaba una estrellita, se ato el cabello en na coleta con un liston dorado por la parte de enmedio dejando un poco abombado los lados, unos aretes largos de madera, con una pluma al final de ellos, tomo su movil, y su cartera y salio de la habitacion, en el camino a la puerta se encontro con hanabi, quien no dudo en querer arruinarle el dia, pero no, hoy nadie la haria sentir mal, eso penso, — vaya la bella durmiente al fin rompio el echizo — se burlo cruelmente, hinata le sonrio de manera amena — buen dia one chan — eso molesto a la hyuuga menor quien la miro con despresio y refuto — ha, s no hubieras salido, hubiera llamado a la morgue quizas ya estarias muerta¡ — dijo con repudio y paso de largo, hinata se encogio de hombros y suspiro, con su hermana era imposible, pero antes de cruzar la puerta hanabi volvio a hablar, — hey, no olvides que en un par de semanas es el aniversario de mama — y salio azotando la puerta, un aire de tristeza la envolvio, — como olvidarlo — susurro con una lagrima en su ojo derecho, suspiro cansada y puso de nuevo en marcha su andar,

llego a la estacion del tren, y se sento en la banca, esta vez no abrio el libro solo se sento hundida en sus pensamientos para esperar el tren, pero de pronto algo la saco de sobresalto, de nuevo escuho, como en aquella ocasion e grito de alguien, — hola¡ — miro al fondo y vio a lo lejos a naruto que corria a prisa, una peliroja tras de ella sonrio de manera picara y levanto la mano, la misma escena, no se molesto en saludar, era cierto que eran amigos pero nada mas, por que le interesaria saludarla, volvio la vista al suelo, pero esta vez naruto se detuvo frente a ella, — hey, hina chan¡ estas enojada?, por que no me saludas, te hice algo malo, si es asi me perdonas?, tte'bayo — hinata se sonrojo y levanto la vista, el estaba irradiante de felicidad, lo miro y se puso de pie, — go-gomene, naruto san, yo...pense que...— la peliroja detras de ellos se sonrojo con ira y solto un bufido pasando de largo ante ellos — no sabes lo feliz que estoy de que hayas venido, estas ultimas semanas siempre espere hasta que no habia nadie pensando que vendrias pero no paso — dijo con algo de tristeza — pero ahora estoy feliz de verte tte'bayo — solto y la rodeo en un calido abrazo, ella aun con gran sonrojo quedo inmovil, pero acepto el abrazo, sonrio con la mirada enternecida, " al menos alguien esperaba por mi " penso y entonces una voz se hizo presente — hey dobe, deja un poco para nosotros — musitaba el moreno acercandose a ellos — sa-sasuke san? — pero su mirada se lleno de lagrimas de alegria al ver que no solo el, sakura, ino, kiba, shikamaru, todos estaban ahi para recibirla, aunque todos venian de muy lejos y podian haber ahorrado mucho trayecto estaban ahi, solo por ella, se sintio dichosa — a-arigatou — dijo limpiando sus lagrimas mientras sonreia, — pero por que lloras?— cuestiono el rubio, — nnn, no es nada solo...estoy feliz — el tren sonaba el silbatillo y todos abordaron el mismo vagon, por primera vez sintio que su existencia era valiosa, y se sintio bendecida por estar viva, viva...

las clases pasaron normalmente, todos estaban felices de que estuviera bien y de vuelta con ellos, y entonces la pesadilla comenzo, — bien chicos recuerden que el proyecto se entregara la proxima semana, asi que espero que todos ya lo hayan realizado, recuerden que este valdra la mitad de su calificasion, — espeto la profesora, hinata abrio los ojos como platos, ¡ el proyecto !, como pudo haberse olvidado, se sentia tan mal que incluso lo habia ignorado, naruto y ella se miraron , ella hablo, — esta bien naruto san, lo tendremos listo, no te preocupes — sasuke se burlo — hahaha estarias muerto si no fuera por ella dobe — el lo miro con malicia y comenzo a reir rascandose tras la nuca, todos rieron muy amenos, — esta bien si nos reunimos en... tu casa? — dijo hinata algo avergonzada desviando la mirada, — en mi casa?¡— grito naruto muy sorprendido — bueno si no puedes...— musito la peliazul, — no no es eso es que, oh al diablo, sacare a jiraya de la casa tte'bayo — todos lo miraron con la ceja levantada y sasuke rio serio — mas te vale que lo hagas o no te dejara en paz —dijo con burla, el conocia al tutor de naruto, era un escritor de lectura erotica y el hombre mas perverso que conosia, sabia que estaria molestando, con lo linda y "bien" proporcionada que era hinata no lo dudaba, — esta bien hina chan iremos despues de la escuela — musito con orgullo y le sonrio de una calida manera a la peliazul que lo miro con ilucion, estaria con el, el resto de la tarde seria hermoso, penso,

al fin la larga espera terminaba, todos estaban en la salida del instituto, y se encaminaron a la estacion del tren, abordaron, una...dos...cinco estaciones, se despidieron de sus compañeros, y se encaminaron a la casa del uzumaki, — hehehe no te asustes si ves un desorden —advirtio divertido el chico, ella sonrio, — nnn, no te preocupes — dijo ella, un par de calles y estaban en la entrada de un edificio, no era muy bonito, parecia ser uno de los barrios bajos de shibuya, por la fachada de todo el lugar, suspuso que era lo unico que podian pagar naruto y el que viviera con el. Entonces entraron, subieron tres pisos las escaleras y enraron a un pequeño departamento, donde en la desordenada sala se encontraba su tutor, — ya regrese, — dijo naruto el hombre levanto la mano sin voltear, pero pego un brinco hasta la entrada cuando escucho el saludo de la joven — hajimemashite, con su permiso — el hombre que ahora estaba frente a ellos la vio con mirada lasiva y se relamio los labios — valla, valla, veo que es un nuevo ejemplar, heheheh,— golpeo a naruto en el hombro ella los miro confundida — ero-sennin basta¡, ella no es...— pero no lo dejo terminar — si, si como digas, bueno les dejare solos un rato — le lanzo na mirada maliciosa a naruto — los condones estan en sobre el buro, tengo estimulantes en el buro de mi cuarto, y por favor limpia todo cuando ella se marche — dicho esto salio de la casa cerrando la puerta sin escuchar ,mas — naruto desvio la mirada muy avergonzado — e-es-estimulantes?¡— solto hinata con la cara mas roja que un tomate maduro, y su mano en su boca — hehehe, bueno, es que...— se rascaba la cara con el dedo indice buscando las palabras para explicarle — solo ignoralo quieres, vamos mi cuarto es por aqui — la tomo de la mano y le adentro a la habitacion, todo estaba literalmente patas arriba, montañas de ropa, zapatos por todas partes, la cama deshecha, y " revistas" regadas por todo el lugar, una caja de "clinex" al lado de su cama, y varias cajas sin portada con DVD'S sin marcar, todo era digno de un chico adolecente de 17 años, rio apenado — si quieres mejor lo hacemos en la sala —se sonrojo por su expresion, penso que hinata la podia mal interpretar — bueno es decir que hagamos el trabajo en la sala — ella lo miro con inocencia, —claro que entendi naruto san, y si esta bien si quieres que lo hagamos en la sala — sonrio, el alucino un poco y se sonrojo, pero luego movio la cabeza para no pensar en esas cosas, no queria que ella lo viera mal, aunque lo fuera, ambos se dirigieron a la sala y comenzaron a sacar sus libros, trabajaron en el mal nacido proyecto durante cerca de 4 horas, estaban agotados, pero al fin lo habian terminado, y si tanto estres no valia almenos una B la maestra se las pagaria a ambos,

bueno al fin termino la tortura, quieres algo de beber? — ofrecio naruto con una sonrisa, — hai, agua por favor — dijo hinata echandose hacia atras moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro recargada sobre las palmas de sus manos, al tiempo que naruto regresaba con el agua, le extendio el vaso y ella lo bebio, se miraron en silencio por unos minutos, y desviaron la vista, se habia puesto un poco incomodo el ambiento, ell giro la vista y vio una fotografia de sus padres con el cuando era pequeño, justo antes del accidente, — que hermosa es...— susurro melosa el la miro y su semblante se entristecio, — lo era, era la mujer mas hermosa que habia conocido — dijo con rabia y apreto los dientes, — naruto, san... — susurro y se levanto se coloco de rodillas tras el y lo envolvio en un abrazo, no pudo darse cuenta por que solo lo hizo, sintio la necesidad, el se enternecio y sin poder refrenar mas el llanto se dejo llevar — arigatou hina chan — dijo con la voz quebrada, — puedes confi... — pero callo al ver que el se daba la vuelta y la apretaba en un abrazo desesperado, ella cerro los ojos y le acario el cabello descanzando su cabeza en el pecho de ella — kushina...— musito con desaliento sin mirarla, ella guardo silencio y lo apreto mas contra ella, el se separo y la tomo de las manos, continuo, — ese era el nombre de mi madre, y minato, el de mi padre, eramos felices —suspiro, — lo eramos hasta que ese maldito... — apreto los puños,

mi padre era el dueño de una empresa, en shinjuku, era bueno en los negocios pero un dia hizo un mal trato con una empresa menor que salia de lo mas oscuro de uchiha corp's — hinata guardo silencio, " esa es la empresa de la familia de sasuke" penso con intriga el uzumaki continuo — se alio con dicha empresa que era llevada por un tipo desconocido, poco despues se entero que la cabeza de esta era un tipo llamado madara, quisieron inculpar a mi padre por un supuesto robo y lavado de dinero, pero el logro demostrar su inocencia, entonces, madara fue encarcelado, yo tendria diez años en ese entonces, un dia llego una carta desde la prision, era una amenaza de madara, mi padre la ignoro, y un mes despues de eso una banda de yakusas entro en nuestra casa y los asesino a sangre fria, yo intente defenderlos, pero carajo, era solo un estupido niño, me acerque apesar del miedo llevaba un cuchillo en la mano, estaba dispuesto a enfrentarlos, idiota no?, el tipo me tomo entre los brazos y mi padre se lanzo sobre el para salvarme pero el tipo lo esquivo y uso mi propia mano para apuñalar reetidas veces a mi padre en el corazon, tomaron a mi madre como rehen, quisieron abusar de ella pero en el forcejeo uno la apuñalo en el vientre, asi que la dejaron yo no sabia que hacer, tenia sangre en las manos y en la ropa habia mucha sangre, y de la impresion me desmaye, cuando pude reaccionar, estaba en el hospital yo estaba ileso, jiraya fue quien me rescato de aquel lugar y me llevo con el a Nanba, en osaka, ahi me crie el resto de mi infancia, hace poco descubri que el yakusa que asesino a mis padres, por ordenes de madara me estaba buscando para darme muerte asi que ahora que ya la vida no tiene sentido, y estoy solo me dispuse a enfrentarlo y ser quien lo asesine, lo hare tte'bayo —

su relato dejo a hinata helada y sin mas abrazo a naruto, ahora entendia el por que de su profunda soledad y el aparente rechazo hacia los demas, el le habia confesado lo que sentia, ella tal vez deberia hacer lo mismo, — naruto san —musito con debil voz, el rubio se tallo el rostro empapado por las lagrimas y asntio con la cabeza intentando sonreir, — te agradezco que me hayas dejado ser parte de tu vida, y ademas te hayas sincerado conmigo, ahora que lo se puedo decirte con honestidad que nunca mas estaras solo...yo siempre estare a tu lado, es una promesa —estiro su dedo anular el la miro con el llanto en los ojos era lo mas hermoso que nadie le dijo jamas, ella era, unica estiro su dedo y lo enrosco con el de ella, ambos sonrieron, un choque electrico, un palpitar desbocado, una promesa, el principio... el principio del fin...

fue entonces que ella quiso sincerarse tambien, — naruto san, recuerdas aquel dia en que por accidente rompiste mi separador? — dijo con tristeza, naruto salto de su lugar y corrio dejando a hinata confundida, regreso tan pronto como se fue — te dije que te lo repondria, hace tiempo que lo compre pero no habias ido a la escuela y olvide llevarlo pero aqui esta es igual al que rompi solo que no lleva la conchita, gomene tte'bayo — ella lo miro con ernura y tristeza a la vez, — no, no era el separador lo que me puso asi, yo...— pero la puerta se abria interrumpiendo su calida conversacion, —regrese naruto — se escucho la ronca voz, — hina sera mejor que te lleve a casa ya es algo tarde — ella sonrio, quizas no era el momento, pero ya tendrian tiempo, era joven y llena de vida, ya habria otra oportunidad, oh no?, regresaron a la estacion y naruto se encargo de llevarla hasta la puerta de su, — modesta casa?¡ — hinata se sonrojo apenada — pero si esto es una mansion, es del tamaño del jardin del instituto¡— grito escandalizando a algunos perros que habia en las casas vecinas, — perdaname si fui ofensiva — dijo tratando de desviar el tema naruto casi babeaba de la impresion, — hai, hai no hay problema tte'bayo — dicho esto se despidieron y ella entro cerrando la puerta tras de si, suspiro, habia sido uno de los mejores dias de su vida ahora sentia una incomparable conexion, con el uzumaki, estaba feliz, ningun estupido dolor le haria volver a perderse de mas dias como este, pego el separador , que le habia dado el y sonrio feliz se adentro a la casa y se encerro en su cuarto, no podia esperar para dormir, queria soñar con el una vez, y otra y otra mas, sindarse cuenta se habia enamorado del revelde rubio hiperactivo, y ahora ella le daria motivos para vivir, ella seria su motor como el lo era para ella, eso penso...

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Pues una vez mas gracias a todos por leer y darle una oportunidad a esta humilde escritora, agradezco sus comentarios, ustedes me hacen grande y no saben lo gratificante que es el que les guste mi trabajo, saludos y nos leemos en la proxima,_**

**_matta nee mina¡_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Y por que ustedes lo pidieron, aqui esta el cap. 5 gracias por sus comentarios un saludo especial a fan hinata hyuga y diana marcela-akemi mis fieles seguidoras mil besos y abrazos gracias por seguir mi historia, y a todos los que leen y comentan y a los que solo leen muchas gracias, les hare un ligero spoiler diciendo que, lo mejor viene apartir del siguiente capi asi que no se despeguen de esta historia tan hermosa como trite estoy segura que dejara una hulla en sus corazones, sin mas a leer se ha dicho,**_

_**declainer: naruto y sus personajes no me perteneces son del gran mangaka masashi kishimoto, la hitoria sin embargo es exclusivamente mia.**_

_**EL DOLOR DE LOS RECUERDOS...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Aveces hay cosas que nos causan tanto dolor que dejan cicatrices dificil de borrar, mas no significa que no exista esa posibilidad, si vives atado a un recuerdo no solo te haces daño tu si no a los que te aman y se preocupan por ti, debes liberar esa carga y confiar en que tras un dia nublado al final veras un hermoso arcoiris...**_

Hacia un dia lindo, estaba nublado, eran esos dias que ella tanto amaba, se sentia bien, pero no todo era armoniosa paz, pues aquellos dias le traian recuerdos, esos recuerdos que nunca podria olvidar, la lluvia, la lluvia era tormentosa, el auto, su padre iba demaciado rapido, dios que acaso no veia que ellas eran pequeñas e indefensas?, su madre gritaba, su caracter dulce y tierno habia quedado atras — por que lo has echo? Acaso no fui lo suficientemente buena para ti hiashi?— el hombre la miro con repudio, — que esperas escuchar de mi mujer?, yo solo soy un hombre, es normal que despues de tantos años a tu lado me haya aburrido, ademas ella, ella no esta pidiendo toda mi atencion, me acepta como soy y no tengo que darle explicasiones como a ti — bufo molesto el hombre de larga melena, — eres...eres un desgraciado insensible — solto la mujer con el rostro empapado en lagrimas, una curva, la niebla es espesa , sigue lloviendo, un freno descompuesto, no... no... para, detente por favor, cuidado una desviacion, las dos pequeñas de 13 y 9 años se abrazan fuerte apretando los ojos, la mujer salta del asiento de enfrente y usa su cuerpo como escudo, el poste impacta contra el parabrisas, este se rompe en mil fragmentos, el motor explota, los vidrios salen disparados... — siempre estaremos juntas — dice la mujer con la dulce voz con la que fue dotada y una tierna sonrisa, la mayor de las hermanas abre los ojos, visualiza el rostro de su madre, su mirada es tierna y triste sus lagrimas caen, estira el pequeño brazo y acaricia el rostro de su madre — ma...má — susurra, sangre empieza a brotar a borbotones de los carnosos labios de la mujer, la niña abre mas y mas los ojos, un millon de fragmentos se incrustaron en su tersa espalda, tose la sangre manchando el rostro de la hermana mayor, la niña empieza a hiperventilar, duele, su corazon duele, es por que su madre esta herida?, no es mas profundo, la respiracion se le acorta, siente que se asfixia, hay luces, mil colores la rodean, que sucede, no, no debes dormir aun, tu madre esta...

no resiste mas, pierde la nocion de su conciencia... que pasa?, hay muchos ruidos ella esta... que lugar es este, abre los ojos con pesadez, es una habitacion grande, ese sonido, callen ese sonido ( beep...beep...beep...beep...) es horrible, su rostro esta perdido, una mascara de oxigeno, esa persona vestida de blanco entra, — lo siento mucho señor hyuuga, no podemos hacer mas, sus pulmones fueron perforados, la sangre entro en ellos...— pulmones?, sangre?, no hay mas que hacer?, de que habla esta persona, de nuevo duele, se acerca a la cama donde yace el cuerpo inerte, acaricia su rostro, — siempre... juntas — susurra y besa su frente, su padre la toma de la mano, no que hace, quiero estar aqui, lo prometimos, siempre juntas, dejame, pero es inutil es arrastrada fuera de la habitacion, no hay marcha atras... es un dia nublado, no hace frio pero esta nublado, el sol no quiere salir, la tierra humeda por el ambiente bajo sus pies, un monton de personas que no reconoce, muchas lloran otras fingen llorar, una rosa blanca, juega con ella entre sus pequeñas manos, el sacerdote da la ultima bendicion, se asoma a la caja que esta en medio de todos, ella se ve hermosa, siempre lo fue, acaricia sus manos, y coloca la rosa entre ambas, — siempre...juntas — deja caer sus lagrimas en sus manos, no puede mas, la lluvia se hace presente, bajan la caja hasta el fondo de ese horrible agujero, y la tierra comienza a cubrirla, es un adios, nunca mas estaran juntas, ese dolor de nuevo, la respiracion se corta, poco a poco las personas se van, su padre y su hermana tambien, no hay nadie mas, cae de rodillas al suelo, las lagrimas llegan y, — NOOOOOOOO¡—,

todos la miran con extrañeza, se incorpora, esta hiperventilada, ese dolor de nuevo, — estas bien hina chan?— susurra el rubio, ella asiente con la cabeza y sonrojada se disculpa, — gomene kakashi sensei — el la mira y sonrie, — esta bien por que no te tomas el resto del dia libre yo abogare si tsunade te encuentra — ella asiente y sale del salon, — pobre hinata —se escucha de los labios de una rubia, sakura asiente, sasuke sacude la cabeza, nadie se atreve a seguirla, tal vez estar sola le haga bien, o tal vez empeore, camina por los pasillos vacios de la escuela, todos estan en clase, baja las escaleras y se dirige al jardin, de nuevo corta una rosa blanca y se esconde en el salon de musica, el mismo piano, las mismas notas, resuena la melodia por todo el lugar, nadie se atreve a interrumpir ese hermoso canto mortuoso, claro de luna, envuelve con la melodia el alma herida, la peli azul cierra los ojos sin dejar de tocar, las lagrimas se enjuagan rebeldes callendo entre sus labios sollozantes,la tristeza, es tanta que no le alcanzan las notas para expresar su dolor,

la hora del descanso al fin llega, naruto sale corriendo atraviesa media escuela entre empujones y apretones, sasuke, sakura e ino salen tras el, al fin llega a donde ella se encuentra, o eso piensa, pero al abrir el salon de musica no halla a nadie solo el piano aun abierto y la rosa blanca sobre el en una botellita de agua,

el rubio se rasca la cabeza con desesperacion, — ahggg, a donde se fue? — sakura se acerca y lo toma del hombro abriendose paso para entrar y una vez adentro todos ella cierra la puerta, — es lo mismo cada año cierto? — musitaba ino en un tono de nostalgia, sakura suspira, — si, cada año en estas fechas, siempre es dias antes de que "eso" llegue — naruto las mira con anciedad, que era "eso" de lo que hablaban, — fue hace tres años — decia sasuke dirigiendose a naruto, — aun estabamos en el secundario, — suspiraba la pelirosa sentandose en el piano, — que fue lo que paso?, — insistio el rubio con suma curiosidad — fue hace tres años que su madre murio protegiendolas a ella y asu hermana en el accidente automovilistico, ella quedo muy afectada por eso, su psdre parecio odiarla despues de aquel dia, desde entonces, en la fecha de su aniversario mortuoso ella comienza a tener pesadillas, recordando el accidente — naruto bajo la mirada y apreto con rabia los puños, esa chica, la unica que habia visto en el algo mas que el exterior, estaba sola, en esa inmensa escuela, sufriendo, el no podia, no queria verla sufrir, no mas sufrimiento, ella se habia vuelto muy importante en su vida para permitirse ignorar algo como eso,

sonrio, — entonces yo hare que ella olvide eso que la lastima tte'bayo — todos lo miraron, de que diablos hablaba, que era lo que planeaba, y entonces hablo, — hey teme, tus padres tienen una propiedad en la playa no es verdad? — el uchiha fruncio el ceño y asintio — y eso que tiene que ver con esto naruto? Es un tema delicado no juegues asi — el uzumaki volvio a sonreir, — ella esta triste cada verano, pero es por que no tiene un bonito recuerdo que la alegre, algo que la haga pensar en el verano como un recuerdo que llene el vacio que siente por su perdida, por eso no ha podido superarlo, pero si hacemos que ella cree un recuerdo hermoso entonces dejara de pensar en lo malo tte'bayo — dijo con la mirada decidida, todos lo miraron boquiabiertos, naruto tenia razon, el?, oh si ese idiota hiperactivo de vez en cuando decia algo coherente e inteligente, todos sonrieron, sintiendose tan estupidos por no pensar en eso antes, sakura solto una risita — ademas seria bueno que ella se alejara de su casa para variar al menos por una ocacion — la rubia continuo — es verdad, ella jamas sale en verano, se la pasa encerrada todas las vacasiones, — sasuke termino — entonces hagamos que estas sean las mejores vacaciones de su vida — sonrio con autosuficiencia — vaya dobe de vez en cuando usas el cerebro — dijo burlandose del uzumaki quien levanto el puño y lo miro desafiante — que intentas decir maldito teme,— todos rieron a la par,

hinata recorria los jardines hundida en su pena, al fin termino su recorrido en la azotea de la escuela, se sento en un rincon y lloro, el recuerdo de su madre le dolia como si acabara de perderla, estaba tan en si mismada que no pudo notar cuando sus amigos entraron, — hina chan¡ — se escucho una voz infatil que ella de inmediato reconocio, se limpio el rostro sonrojado por el llanto y se puso en pie sacudiendo su vestido, — hola naruto san — sonrio con felicidad fingida, — oye estaba pensando que podriamos comer el almuerzo juntos, sonrio, extendiendole un vaso con fruta, queria aparentar que ignoraba su estado de animo para que ella no se negara, ella de algun modo sintio el apoyo atravez de su sonrisa y el recuerdo disminuyo, comieron, platicaron y sus amigos llegaron luego para seguirla animando, que bien se sentia la campañia, se sintio feliz y dichosa, esa tarde despues del colegio, caminaba con sus amigo y a la entrada del instituto se detuvo — oh lo siento mucho, olvide cerrar el piano, adelantense yo ire despues — naruto sonrio, ella salio corriendo antes de que pudieran refutarle, naruto se despidio de ellos y se encamino a su encuentro, a lo lejos vio como ella miraba el rosal de flores blancas y suspiraba,

entro al salon de musica, y estaba terminando de acomodar la sabana sobre el cuando naruto entro tenia las manos detras de la espalda — hina, perdona no queria dejarte sola — dijo y un sonrojo se dibujo en su rostro, ella giro y se sonrojo de igual modo, — a-arigatou —dijo con una sonrisa y entonces el rubio desvio la mirada aun mas colorado y extendio su mano ofreciendole una rosa blanca que habia cortado de aquel jardin, — n-no quiero, no me gusta verte triste hina, quiero que la conserves y cada vez que estes triste piensa que yo siempre estare a tu lado — ella se miro sorprendida, abrio los ojos como platos y el sonrojo en su rostro se intensifico, — siempre juntos, hina chan —la miro con ternura y ofrecio su dedo indice como sello a su promesa, ela enrosco su dedo con el del rubio y sonrieron, ella tomo la rosa y se sento en el banquillo, — a ella le gustaban las rosas blancas, decia que significaban una promesa eterna, y que ademas era el color de la sinceridad — el rubio se sento a su lado sin imutar sonido, — hikari, asi se llamaba mi madre, era una hermosa mujer mas por dentro que por fuera, eramos felices pero hace tres años — las lagrimas rodron de sus perlados ojos y cayeron sobre los petalos de la rosa que sostenia — fuimos a una cena de negocios con mi padre y entre losinvitados habia una mujer, mi madre salio al tocador y ella lo encontro besandose con ella, era su secretaria, mi madre le reclamo y salimos de la fiesta, en el trayecto mi padre cinicamente le confeso que le era infiel y no se sentia mal por ello, discutian y mi padre perdio el control del auto, nos estrellamos y ella uso su cuerpo para protegernos a mi y a hanabi del impacto, el parabrisas disparo los vidrios y le perforaron los pulmones asfixiandola — apreto los puños, — el separador habia sido un regalo de ella, y una vez que fuimos a la playa ella encontro la conchita, siempre la llevaba en el cuello, fue una epoca hermosa, eramos felices los cuatro, cuando murio yo coloque su recuerdo en ese separador, prometimos estar siempre juntas, por eso cuando se rompio me senti tan mal, gomene — termino de relatar entre sollozos,

naruto la miro de nuevo y la abrazo con fuerza, se sentia mal por que era su culpa que se rompiera pero al tiempo sintio que habia sido mejor que ella dejara ir ese lapso que tanto le dolia — gomene hina,—fue lo unico que pudo decir ella se acurruco en su pecho, y lloro hasta que sintio que se dormiria, — pero ahora ya no estaras sola — susurro a su oido y la apreto contra el, ella sintio que al fin tenia a alguien que la entendia y valoraba lo que el sentia — arigatou, — suspiro con alivio, salieron del lugar y regresaron a casa, esa noche ella durmio como nunca, las pesadillas se habian ido, se sentia mejor, al dia siguiente durante la visita a la tumba de su madre ella increiblemente no lloro, se sentia tranquila, la ceremonia termino y aunque era un dia lluvioso no le importo, se arrodillo acariciando la lapida y coloco un ramo de rosas blancas sobre la tierra, sonrio, — gracias mamá, gracias por enviarme un angel, siempre te recordare pero esta vez puedes estar segura de que no sera con dolor — suspiro — siempre juntas — y dicho esto dejo junto a las rosas el separador roto estaba terminando con ese dolor para volver a ser feliz, naruto habia logrado hacerla sonreir de nuevo,

la semana siguiente comenzaron la vacaciones, naruto y los demas habian planeado darle la sorpresa a hinata, pero sabian que su padre no le daria el permiso a menos que... sono el timbre haciendo eco sonoro en la residencia, hanabi se acerco a la puerta pero antes de que abriera su padre llego, era raro que el estuviera en casa, sobre todo en verano, la puerta se abrio y el fruncio el ceño, — muy buenas tardes hiashi sama — hablo la mujer dandole una reverencia, el la miro con ligera picardia, — buenas tardes mikoto san, que desea? — la mujer sonrio con esa dulzura tan caracteristica en ella — bueno la verdad me e tomado el atrevimiento de venir para invitar a hinata chan, hare un viaje a un retiro espiritual y me gustaria que ella viniera conmigo — dijo la mujer con una mirada tierna, hiashi era un tirano si, odiaba a su hija, tambien, pero era creyente de fengshui y esas cosas de espirualidad asi que encontro una manera de no tener a su molesta hija en la casa almenos dos semanas, — ya veo, espere ahora mismo la llamo — ella sonrio y espero, hanabi entro sin preguntar a su habitacion, hinata estaba en la ventana hundida en si misma, pensando en naruto seria mas adecuado decir, — hey tu, te largas — espeto sin consideracion, — abajo esta mikoto sa y te va a llevar a un retiro, aver si asi te vuelves normal — dijo con una risita malvada y salio de la habitacion, hinata bajo curiosa, — hola hinata — saludo la mujer " la madre de sasuke? Pero que pretende?" penso, — hola mikoto san — dijo con una reverencia — bueno vamos hina — ella se sorprendio — pe-pero no tengo maletas listas, — su padre la miro fulminante, — ha, a donde vas no necesitas cosas inecesarias — y de un empujon la saco de la puerta, suspiro cansada no tenia mas opcion, ambas subieron al auto de la uchiha y partieron rumbo a su casa a un cuarto de hora de la suya, ninguna hablo en el trayecto, pero al llegar a la puerta de la gran casa la mujer la miro, — no me lo agradezcas solo se feliz y disfruta al maximo — sonrio y abrio las puertas de la entrada hinata quedo anonadada,

naruto corrio a la entrada seguido de sakura e ino,sasuke jugaba en la play con kiba y shikamaru se mecia en una silla algo perezoso, hinata no tenia palabras — pe-pero...q-que es esto? — dudo al hablar,— iremos a la playa¡ — escandalizaron las jovencitas al unisono, — la playa?, pero pense que...— miro a la madre de sasuke y tras ella con un dango en la boca hablaba el hijo mayor — bueno sabian que tu padre no te dejaria ir si se lo pedian ellos — ella lo miro con gran emocion y corrio a abrazarlo — itachi sempai !— el pelinegro le acaricio el cabello, el era como su hermano mayor , lo apresiaba mucho, pero el estudiaba en otra ciudad y desde su ingreso a la universidad no lo habia visto, — asi que mi madre quiso ayudar y dijo que irias con ella pero no fue verdad — espeto sasuke levantandose del sillon — asi es hina, ah y no te preocupes por tus cosas mikoto san compro lo necesario para el viaje — dijo sakura con una sonrisa, mikoto se acerco con bebidas refrescantes para todos, todos tomaron las bebidas y las levantaron, — POR LAS MEJORES VACACIONES DE NUESTRAS VIDAS¡ — se escucho al uni sono al tiempo que hacian chocar los vasos, y vaya que lo serian especialmente para una timida peliazul y un hiperactivo rubio, ojla las vacaciones duraran la vida entera... ojala la vida fuera eterna, ojala lo fuera...

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Gracias por leer mina, nos vemos en la proxima,_**

**_matta nee mina¡_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**hola a todos¡... si si lo se ya me habia tardado en actualizar pero... ustedes disculparan, tuve muchos contratiempos, problemas personales y bueno no habia podido terminar el capitulo pero al fin la espera valdra la pena se los juro y si no dejen su queja en sus reviews nwn... sin mas aqui esta el capitulo seis de esta hermosa hitoria...**_

declainer: los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen son del gran maestro masashi kishimoto, la historia sin en cambio es integramente mia...

**_LAZOS..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_un pequeño rayo de esperanza es capaz de alimentar la valentia de un corazon olvidado, una promesa echa bajo el manto de la luna puede ser mas fuerte y duradera que la tormenta mas devastadora..._**

Hacia un dia hermoso, la lluvia habia desaparecido, todos estaban muy emocionados, incluso shikamaru se habia levantado temprano para salir pronto a su destino, sin duda esperaban que esas dos semanas fueran inolvidables, y vaya que lo serian, abordaron la camioneta, itachi estaba al volante, por que el?, bueno digamos que la señora uchiha no confiaba del todo en que la integridad economica de su propiedad estuviera segura con ese grupo de chicos adolecentes danzando dentro, asi que le pidio a su hijo mayor que los supervisara, los chicos no replicaron, era por que itachi se entendia bien con todos y aunque peleaba de mas con su hermano menor, ellos dos eran buenos hermanos, el auto se puso en marcha, les llevaria cerca de tres horas llegar al lugar asi que durante el trayecto tomaron una pequeña siesta para tener las energias recargadas al llegar alli, el tiempo paso volando tanto que nadie se percato que el auto se habia detenido, hasta que sakura abrio lo ojos con pereza y se encontro con el sonido de las gaviotas y las olas del mar chocando en las rocas, — llegamos¡— grito con euforia despertando a todos de sobresalto, poco a poco abrian los ojos uno por uno y las risitas se hicieron presentes cuando notaron a cierto rubio y a cierta peliazul durmiendo muy comodamente uno sobre el otro, sakura no evito la oportunidad y tomo un par de fotos, ya que la pose era ademas de comica muy comprometedora pues hinata estaba recargada en el asiento y naruto estaba sobre sus pechos, las risas se hicieron mas fuertes despertandolos al mirarse en esa posicion tan "comoda" ambos pegaron un brinco y se disculparon algo sonrojados, — vamos vamos, dejen de ser tan infantiles ademas hacen una bonita pareja — solto la haruno con una tierna sonrisa,

" bonita...pareja?" penso la peliazul con gran sonrojo, pues era cierto que a ella le gustaba pero sabia que no tenia una oportunidad con alguien como el, suspiro resignada — n-no digas esas cosas sakura chan — decia el rubio rascandose tras la cabeza y riendo con nervios mientras le lanzaba una miradita furtiva a hinata quien jugaba nerviosa con sus dedos, — bueno piensan ayudarme con el equipaje o se quedaran ahi toda la tarde — decia el uchiha mayor haciendo hincapie en que llevaba una pila de maletas que no le daban vista al frente, — claro¡ — gritaron al unisono y corrieron a ayudar, — bien cada uno tendra su habitacion, asi que escojan — todos corrieron para hallar la mejor, y justo hinata habia elegido la que quedaba a un lado de la de naruto, el resto de la tarde la ocuparon para instalarse y poner a funcionar los aparatos que hacia mucho no se usaban, estaban felices, se sentian en paz, era hermosa la sensacion de calidez que se sentia al estar con sus amigos, no tardo mucho en que el ocaso hiciera su aparicion, ya habian terminado de instalarse asi que decidieron hacer una fogata a la orilla del mar y disfrutar de algunas bebidas, se reunieron en circulo, bebian, comian, platicaban, se divertian, en verdad lo estaban disfrutando, y eso que apenas comenzaban sus vacaciones, y entonces paso, — juguemos a algo divertido¡— grito ino — eso sera demaciado problematico — refuto shikamaru, pero trago saliva al ver como lo veia su amiga, era esa mirada asesina que no te deja respirar — verdad o reto¡ — grito sakura haciendo que todos los hombres en especial sasuke torciera los ojos, a el le parecia una forma infantil de decirle a alguien me gustas, sin embargo al ver que hinata y naruto no se atrevian a decirse presisamente que se gustaban decidio aprovechar ese absurdo juego para darles un pequeño empujoncito,

hmp... no suena tan mal — todos lo miraron sorprendidos — e-en serio? — pregunto sakura, — si por que? — el la miro con cierto recelo, — entonces ya esta jugaremos verdad o reto, yo...— pero fue interrumpida por el uchiha — yo comenzare... naruto... verdad o reto?— el rubio lo miro con duda sabia que planeaba algo pues, conociendo a sasuke el detestaba esos juegos y si habia accedido tendria un algo de por medio, — que pretendes teme?, ademas yo no dije que jugaria tte'bayo — decia con expresion indiferente fingida y los brazos atras de su cabeza — hmp... veo que sigues siendo un mie-do-si-to — canturreo en tono de ofensa para hacerlo caer en su trampa, algo que por supuesto era predecible gracias a la baja inteligencia de naruto — claro que no le temo a nada teme, asi que escojo verdad — bingo¡ el pez habia mordido el ansuelo, — bien entonces verdad, quien es la persona que te gusta? — todos jalaron aire sorprendidos y murmuraron, — maldito teme...— gruño entre dientes, — eso no lo respondere ...no es como si me guste alguien pero de gustarme ya lo habria dicho asi que no lo hare y no puedes obligarme tte'bayo — hablaba tan rapido que apenas se entendia, los nervios se le notaban, trataba de parecer normal sin conseguirlo, la ojiperla lo miraba divertida, alegre, era extraño pero sus ademanes, sus gestos, su simple presencia la hacian sentirse bien consigo misma se sentia segura, por primera vez despues de la muerte de su madrese sentia segura,suspiro, admiro de nuevo a naruto, estaba perdida en esos ojos profundos como el mar frente a ellos, estaba tan perdida en aquella imagen que no reparo en lo que estaba pasando a su al rededor hasta que escucho la voz de sasuke musitar con presicion y sin rodeos,— bueno como no dijiste tu verdad entonces tu reto sera... besar a hinata — sin rastros de preocupacion hablo el pelinegro — QUE?¡ — se oyo el grito al unisono de naruto y hinata se miraron y rapidamente desviaron la mirada — n-no, no creo que sea correcto, yo...el...nosostros..etto...— era evidente que hinata sentia lo mismo, el uchiha de nuevo habia acertado,— vamos chicos solo es un juego, — dijo ino muy emocionada, sakura asintio concordando — NO¡ — fue su respuesta, todos rieron, estaban mas rojos que un tomate maduro, y jugueteaban, hinata con sus dedos y el se rascaba tras la cabeza, esa noche paso divertida, siguieron jugando, hasta la madrugada,

poco a poco uno por uno se retiraron a dormir, los unicos que quedaban frente a la fogata eran hinata y el hiperactivo rubio a su lado, la brisaba besaba su rostro y jugaba con su cabello, era una sensacion hermosa — estas feliz hina chan?— aquella voz le hizo pegar un respingo sacandola de la profundidad de sus pensamientos, — ha-hai — contesto con timidez era el momento mas feliz de su vida, nunca antes habia tenido tanta libertad, se sentia libre al fin, una rafaga de euforia se apodero de su cuerpo y se levanto de un golpe tomando a naruto de la mano, estaban solos, solo la playa el mar y ellos dos, hinata corrio a la orilla del mar donde la marea ya era alta el agua le llegaba a la cintura, una ola le golpeo traviesa el pecho enmarcando sus pechos bajo la humeda tela, naruto no pudo evitar sonrojarse al mirarla se miraba tan hermosa, suspiro, — ma-matte hina chan, — el rubio corrio hasta donde ella estaba comenzaron a jugar con el agua salada terminaron mojados y jadeando entre risas por el cansancio, el la miro, por primera vez en el tiempo en que la conocia la veia reir con tanta sinceridad, reflejaba con honestidad lo emocionada y feliz que estaba, el rubio no pudo decir palabra, su mirada de luna su cabello mojado y la ropa pegada al cuerpo, dios parecia una hermosa sirena, se le enternecio la mirada, se habia enamorado...

**.**

**.**

**.**

El timpo habia pasado volando, ya habia llegado el fin de semana, solo tendrian una semana mas para disfrutar, pero las cosas no iban bien, hinata se sentia un poco mal, no queria decirlo pero le dolia el pecho, de nuevo ese dolor que le hacia perder el sentido a veces, — estoy bien en verdad chicos vallan, no quiero que fallen sus planes por mi culpa, — decia la ojiperla bajo las sabanas, — pero, hina no sera lo mismo sin ti — ella miro a su amiga y sonrio, de esa calida forma en que solo ella solia hacerlo, — haganlo por mi si? — todos refutaron pero tampoco querian quedarse en casa, era sabado y habian planeado ir al centro de la costa a un bar restaurante y pasar luego a la discoteque, se entristecieron de que hinata hubiera enfermado ese mismo dia, y el rubio que tampoco se sentiria bien si ella se quedaba les sonrio, — chicos, no se preocupen yo me quedare con ella hasta que se sienta mejor y cuando eso pase los alcanzaremos luego tte'bayo — sonrio de esa forma energetica tan suya y al ver eso como una opcion los demas decidieron confiar en ellos y se marcharon, habian quedado solos, la casa era muy silenciosa, hinata lo miro — naruto san deberias ir, yo pued...— el la miro con ternura y la interrumpio — no hina, estoy bien estoy feliz de estar contigo, aqui y ahora, no necesito nada mas — ella lo miro con gran sonrojo y se incorporo, — podemos ir con ellos en verdad, mira ya me siento mejor — sonrio, — en verdad ya estas mejor? — se levanto de un golpe del suelo donde estaba sentado — hai, —

ella tambien se levanto, aun le dolia pero ya era algo soportable, ningun dolor estupido le quitaria la dicha de disfrutar esos momentos, de repente el la abrazo sin motivo, — entonces vayamos a la playa veamos el atardecer...juntos...hina chan, quieres?... tte'bayo — desvio la mirada con gran sonrojo en el rostro, ella asintio, — esta bien naruto san vamos,— y asi salieron de la casa, caminaron largo rato sintiendo la calida arena bajo sus pies, se sentia tan bien, el ocaso, ese hermoso juego de colores estaba por desaparecer decidieron sentarse y esperarlo, juntos disfrutaban de la marea que comenzaba a subir jugando con sus ropas y mojando sus pies, — es hermoso — susurro hinata con brillo en la mirada, recordando aquella vez en que por primera vez vio un atardecer, al lado de su madre, y su familia, recordando la tibia sensacion del amor, naruto la miraba por el rabillo del ojo, estaba decidido, hacia tiempo que sentia algo especial por ella, queria que estuviera a su lado, pero no habia encontrado el momento adecuado, suspiro, deslizo su mano hasta la de ella y la tomo, hinata dio un respingo y se sonrojo de sobremanera, de pronto, su respiracion se acelero y los latidos de su corazon se desbocaron, " naruto... que intentas" penso para sus adentros,

los nervios hicieron su aparicion, naruto estaba nervioso, tambien sintio que el corazon se le saldria del pecho y apenas podia controlar su respiracion, pero justo antes de hablar, la ola golpeo despacio la orilla de la playa acariandoles los pies, ambos sintieron algo rosar sus manos y bajaron la vista sonrojados para ver de que se trataba y encima de sus manos unidas descansaba una pequeña conchita de color rosado, ambos se miraron a los ojos y suspiraron desviando despues de unos segundos la mirada del otro, — hina chan... — susurro el rubio mirando el atardecer — ... yo... se que no soy un chico perfecto, se que tengo muchos defectos, y que la mayoria me juzga sin conocerme por mi apariencia, o por mis acciones tan impulsivas, pero... — se giro quedando de frente a ella, hinata lo miro sonrojada, pero tomo valor de donde no lo tenia para sostenerle la mirada, — ... tu has sido la unica persona que nunca me jusgo por lo que parecia, y te lo agradezco, — sonrio ampliamente como solo el sabia hacerlo, — y sabes, bueno... yo... hace tiempo que, hace tiempo que queria decirte que tu, tu... — las palabras no salian estaba demaciado nervioso, bajo de nuevo la vista y tomo la conchita entre sus manos, y tomando las de la ojiperla la coloco en medio y envolvio con las suyas las de ella, — tu eres muy importante para mi¡, por que...porque, por que yo te amo¡— sus palabras casi la desmayan, su corazon se le salia del pecho, tenia la respiracion entre cortada, — na-na-naruto...san...—, el no dudo mas, no podia mas, ya no lo soportaba, de un movimiento la halo hacia el y la envolvio en un abrazo protector,

perdoname hina chan, yo no queria que esto saliera mal, yo...— pero un dedo sobre sus labios lo silencio con ternura ella lo miraba, aun estaba sonrojada sin embargo sostuvo la mirada con valor — este momento a sido perfecto, naruto... kun... yo, y-yo siento lo mismo por ti — el sonrojo se elevo, el la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, no podia creerlo, ella le estaba correspondiendo, el abrazo se afianzo entre ambos y la banda sonora de las olas golpeando contra las rocas era lo unico que se escuchaba, las miradas se hicieron mas firmes y poco a poco se entre cerraron, sus labios se rosaron, sus manos se entrelazaron y unificaron aquel sentimiento en un suave y tierno beso que comenzo al tiempo que el sol se ocultaba, poco a poco, cada vez mas, el sentimiento era demaciado fuerte, las respiraciones se entre cortaron, la manos comenzaron con un juego curioso, buscando descubrir mas de su compañero, el la recosto sobre la arena, hinata estaba nerviosa pero el roce de sus manos en su piel le daba seguridad esa que hace mucho le faltaba, aquel beso se intensifico de tal manera que se olvidaron de todo, sus manos bajaban y subian rosando sus cintura y cadera de uno y otro,

al fin rompieron con aquel apasionado beso buscando el aire que les robaban, niguno aparto la mirada, naruto roso sus hombros con las llemas de los dedos y tragando saliva con dificultad por los nervios y la aceleracion de su respiracion, beso su mejilla sonrosada bajando lentamente en un calido camino de pequeños besos hasta llegar a su cuello el cual beso con parsimonia como si cada segundo fuera unico, y es que en verdad lo era, se sentia dichoso de aquellas sensaciones, sus manos acariciaron su largo cabello y armandose de balor las deslizo hasta su pecho, ella dio un leve respingo pero no se movio, puso su mano sobre la de el bajando la ligera blusita que llevaba encima del bikini, diciendole sin palabras que podia continuar, y asi comenzaron un tierno juego lleno de caricias y miradas furtivas, sus alientos se mezclaban, sus miradas se esquivaban, sus manos se buscaban, y sus corazones se anhelaban, era la primera vez qe no sentia miedo, se sentia plena y completa, asi se dejaron llevar hasta que cayeron en cuentaque estaban desnudos, el estaba sobre ella, las pequeñas gotas de sudor que surcaban sus cuerpos resbalando por su piel se mezclaban con lo salado del mar,

era el momento, aquel instante unico que quedaria tatoado en sus almas para siempre, naruto la miro con gran sonrojo, y entrelazo su mano a la suya, — e-estas lista hina chan? — pregunto con duda el rubio deseando que ella no se arrepintiera en el ultimo segundo, ella suspiro y apretando sus manos en las suyas y los ojos con fuerza entre abrio los labios esbozando su respuesta, — ha-hai naruto kun — el suspiro aliviado y estando apunto de irrumpir en aquel inmaculado cuerpo se escucho de nuevo la voz de hinata esta vez con cristalinas perlas en sus ojos, naruto freno en seco, — e-estas bien?¡ — susurro algo alterado, ella solo asintio, — s-si es solo que...quiero que me prometas algo — el la miro extrañado, no era el mejor momento de ponerse a charlar, — q-que es hina chan? — ella levanto la mirada y le dio un apreton a sus manos — que nunca me dejaras sola, siempre estaras a mi lado — una sonrisa tierna al borde del llanto se dibujo en el rostro del rubio, la abrazo con fuerza y susurro, — pero que dices?, nunca te soltare hina tu eres el mas hermoso regalo que me ha dado la vida jamas te dejaria, siempre, por siempre y para siempre estare a tu lado — ella suspiro con gran satisfaccion y afianzo el abrazo se separo ligeramente y lo beso con gran ternura, levanto un poco las caderas permitiendole la entrada, el se acomódo y con sumo cuidado rompio esa fina linea que los separaba, uniendose asi en un calido abrazo, poco a poco el dolor desaparecia, no solo fisico, mas alla de eso el dolor de su alma parecia desvanecerse con cada beso y cada caricia, con cada te amo al viento en un susurro eterno, aquella noche hicieron el amor consumando el deseo y el amor que sentian por el otro formando un lazo imposible de romper, uno tan fuerte que sobrepasaria los limites del tiempo y el espacio, una eternidad no seria sufieciente para su amor, tan puro como la noche en que se frente a la luna se entregaban a un sueño compartido, su hilo rojo del destino se habia vuelto en oro tan brillante y fino pero jamas inquebrantable...

eso pensaron, eso desearon, pero aveces el destino no es del todo benevolente con quien en verdad lo merece..

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**gracias por leer y espero anciosa sus opiniones que son mi pan de cada dia, actualizare lo mas pronto que pueda y espero que les haya gustado y un saludo muy grande besos y abrazos nos leemos en la proxima...**_

_**ya nee¡**_


End file.
